Ocean Beauty
by Jazzy-Chan
Summary: It's forbidden for a mermaid and a human to fall in love. But that won't stop a love-stuck mermaid to win the heart of a laid-back human. GxB with the minor coupling of DxC, TxG and NxC Story has a little slash
1. The Far Away Kingdom of Malibu

Uh, hi people, I'm Jazzy and this is my first ever TDI fan-fic. Let me explain a few things before we get started.

1.) I'm aware that TDI takes place in Canada, but your authoress lives in the United States, therefore doesn't know a thing about the geographical points of said country.

2.) There is going to be a slash couple in this story. So if you do like, don't read.

3.) Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. I'm trying with the best of my abilities.

Also, special thanks to Ftiger for helping me get started and her story of "TDI: Beauty and the Beast" for the inspiration of this idea/story. You go, girl!

Without further delay, here is the first chapter of "Ocean Beauty". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI nor The Little Mermaid.

* * *

Long ago in a distant land lived a mermaid princess. She was very beautiful, curious and adventureous. One day, she spotted a boat and on that boat was a handsome prince. The mermaid fell in love with him. Then, there was a storm that caused the boat to tip over. In a brave attempt, the mermaid rescued the prince and brought him up to shore. She sand her love to him before he woke up. When he did wake up, the mermaid was gone. Knowing her father would forbid her from interacting with humans, she went to the sea witch. She promised the mermaid legs of a human and said that if she received the kiss of true love within three days, she would remain human. In exchange for this promise, the sea witch wanted her voice. The mermaid was in a tight spot. Would she give up her beautiful voice to be with the human she loves?

Authoress: Tch, yeah right! How many times have people heard this Disney tale?! I'll tell you how it really happened!

* * *

Ahem... As I was saying... Our story takes place on the beaches of Malibu, California. It's late at night and the sounds of music, partying and excitement can be heard for miles. There was a huge beach party going on. The shore was littered with high schoolers, celebrating their summer vacation. Away from all this commotion, was the host of the party. He was a teen male with longish blond hair that fell to his shoulders and dark blue eyes. He he had a nice, toned build that could be seen under his open, pink button up shirt and cargo swim trunks. He also had on brown sandals and a cowboy hat. He was leaning against the side of a cliff while the waves lapped against the beach. His thoughts were soon interrupted by someone calling out his name.

"Yo Geoff! You OK, man?!" Geoff turned his head towards and spotted his two best buddies in the town. One was a slim, yet toned young male. He had black hair that was cut, almost buzzed short, save for a moehawk/faux-hawk dyed green and baby blue/teal eyes. His face was adorned with many piercings and a black, spiked collar was around his neck. The other was a male of Jamaican decent. He was built well, almost buff. He had really short black hair that was covered by a white beanie and had a little bit of stubble. Both boys were wearing swim trunks.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? It's not like you to throw an awesome bash like this and not take part of it," the punk-looking guy, Duncan said. Geoff let out a quiet laugh.

"Sorry, dudes," he said, walking up to his friends.

"You've been out of it all day. What's up?" The Jamaican, DJ asked.

"It's nothing, man. I guess I'm just psyched about this Saturday's upcoming surfing competition," he said, with a grin on his face.

"Well, get your damn head out of the clouds. We need you for the volleyball game. I want to crush that nerd, Harold into the ground," Duncan said, grinning and punching his fist into his hand. DJ just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go, guys," he said.

Geoff, Duncan and DJ were the tightest of friends. It's no surprise that the nickname for the three of them were "The Triple Threats". Geoff was the leader of the group. He was the most popular guy at school, quarterback of the football team and always threw these huge parties for everyone. Duncan was the towns own delinquent. Rebelling against his all policemen/women family, he causes enough trouble for everybody. But, he never does anything that would betray his friends. And then there was DJ. When people first look, they fear having their asses kicked. But, despite the tough guy/brick house look, he's really a gentle heart with a heart big enough to rival your own mothers.

"So, Geoff? Did you see that smokin' hot babe wearing that red bikini?" Duncan slyly asked. Geoff groaned.

"Yeah, but she was so dumb, she made Lindsey look like a rocket scientist!" he cried.

"Man, what is with you? Every time Duncan and I try and help you find a girl, you shoot her down," DJ said.

"Well, you are already dating Katie. And Duncan here flirts with almost every single girl he sees!" Geoff protested.

"Hey! Not every girl! ...Just the ones with a nice ass," Duncan said, with a slight grin.

"Ugh, why is it when I see you guys, Duncan has his mind in the gutter?" A female voice asked. All three guys craned their necks to where the voice came from. Sitting on a towel, far away from the party, was the resident goth girl, Gwen. Her blue-streaked, short black hair was tied in a simple pony tail, to keep it out of her deep, black eyes. She was wearing the top of her black bikini, but her bottom was covered by a black skirt and she was barefooted. In her lap was a sketch book.

"Gwen! Come back to the party with us," Geoff offered.

"Uh, no thanks. I appreicated that you invited me and all, but I rather stay here," she said.

"C'mon, bra! It'll be fun," DJ said.

"Look, you guys go. If I change my mind, I'll be there," she said, going back to her drawing.

"I told you not to invite her," Duncan whispered to the two.

"I heard that," she said, looking up and scowling at the delinquent.

"Whoa, guys! Chill out! The last thing we need is a fight," Geoff said. He didn't like it when his friends got into fights, seeing he was a pretty neutral guy.

The fight was interupted by the sound of high-pitched chirping coming from the ocean. The four teens turned their attention to the open sea and saw three dolphins, frolicking around.

"Who invited Flipper and friends?" Duncan asked.

"Wow, when was the last time dolphins came this close to the shore?" DJ asked. Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know. But it's no big deal. I see them all the time," she muttered.

"Dude! I promised my bro a pic of a dolphin if I saw one! Damn, I left my camera back home," Geoff partially sulked. Gwen dug around in her beach bag and pulled out a digital camera. "Here, use Cody's," she offered. Geoff smiled and took it from her.

"Thanks bra!"

"What are you doing with that dorks camera?" Duncan asked, giving her a bored look. DJ slightly jabbed him in the ribs.

"OW! The hell did I do?!" he cried.

"We told you to stop picking on the little dude," Geoff said, snapping pictures of the dolphins.

"But he's not here!" Duncan protested. "Besides, I only poke fun at him. It's not like I'm gonna throw him into the ocean or anything!" DJ jabbed him again.

"Dude, not cool," he said. Gwen glared at the green hair teen.

"I thought I told you not to joke about that!" she growled.

"Hey don't look at me! If memory serves me correctly, it was that bitch, Heather's fault!" Duncan cried.

"Mellow out, guys. I think your fighting is scaring away the dolphins," Geoff said. All three of them let out deep breaths. Geoff looked at the camera.

"I think that's enough," he said, as he started to review through the pictures. Gwen got up from her towel and looked over his shoulder. "I'll have Cody sent you copies of them," she said. He grinned at her.

"Thanks, bra!" DJ and Duncan were also looking at the pictures too.

"I have an idea. I'll take a picture of you guys," DJ offered.

"That's OK...I don't need a group shot," Gwen said.

"C'mon, girl! It would be great!" Geoff said, smiling. Duncan shrugged.

"Hell, I'm game," he said. Gwen sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." she muttered. The three of them walked towards the water's edge. Geoff was in the middle, Gwen on his left and Duncan on his right. DJ held up the camera.

"OK, guys. 1...2...3!" He snapped the shot. DJ brought the camera over to the three, as they looked at the picture. Geoff had his arms around the two, with a big smile on his face. Gwen had her arms cross and was smiling sheepishly, while Duncan was giving the camera the "Rock on!" sign.

"Looks good!" Geoff said,

"Check it out. We got Flipper in the background," Duncan said, pointing to one of the dolphins that was in the picture.

"Hey, I'm coming with you guys to the party," Gwen said, smiling slightly. The boys let out a slight cry of excitment.

"Alright! Let's get our party on!" Duncan cried, heading back to the party. Geoff was about to leave, when he stopped in his tracks.

"Yo, man? You OK?" DJ asked.

"Guys? Do you hear...singing?" he asked. The three of them gave them a "Are you going crazy?" look.

"Geoff, there's no one singing," Gwen said, taking back the camera.

"Maybe one of the chicks at the party doing karaoke," Duncan said. Geoff shook his head.

"Yeah, you are proberbly right..." he said. He joined up with the others and began to walk back.

What the teens did not know was that Geoff was right. Someone was singing...but it wasn't coming from the party. It was coming from the cove on the other side of the cliff...

* * *

OO I did it! First chapter done! I'm sorry if it's not my best work...but it will get better.

Also, I'll give a cookie to the people who review! :3

R&R, peeps!


	2. Meeting the Merpeople

O-O Wow, I didn't expect this much of a positive response on this story. But I like it! You guys are awesome! Cookies for all! To the following reviewers:

Ftiger: You only scare me a little bit, but that's OK. -pokes Heather's carcass with a stick-

FlamingFoxwolf: I'm glad you liked it. I came up with the idea a while ago, but it took a while to get my lazy ass in gear

XoXokiss3s27: Why, thank you!

noodlemonsters: Well, you may get your wish, but it's only gonna be a very minor, one sided pairing. But you will like the slash!

TDIrocks34: I fooled you, didn't I? But, there will be hints of other shows/movies that have mermaids in them. I'm not saying anything yet. :p And yes, you were right on the me people, but you forgot Trent.

MunkEGurl17: Thank you and I'm glad you didn't think it was lame!

Shockstargirl522: Um, I hate to burst your happy bubble, but right now I'm not needing any OC's. It may change, depending on my mood, but for the record, I don't need OC's.

Parody-lover: Never under estimate the power of a cookie!

Zutralover101: Um, thank you. Just to be clear, it's a minor pairing, yet important. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Noah and Cody would be a real couple, Heather's karma would always put her in the hospital and Justin would have more than 4 lines cuz let's face it: He's hot and all, but his voice is uber sexy!

* * *

The moon shined down on the ocean, creating a sapphire glow. Far away from the noise of the party was a small cove. Not many knew about this cove...or to be accurate, not many humans. It was an almost sanctuary like place where dolphins played and mer-people gathered. You heard me. Mer-people. The thought-to-be fantasy creatures in story tales of half humans and half fish exist in this world. But, I digress. Let's get back to the plot of the story.

A melodic, soft harmony came from the shore line of the cove. Perched on top of a rock, was a mermaid. Her sea green/teal tail fin swayed up and down with the beat of her song. Her only article of clothing was a deep blue sea-shell bra. (A/N: Like the one Ariel wore in The Little Mermaid) Her sun-bleached blond hair was held up in a pony tail and her eyes were closed as she continued her song. Her tranquility was cut short by someone calling out her "formal" name.

"Princess Bridgette! There you are!" Opening her eyes, revealing a bright green color, she spotted her friend Courtney. Courtney had deep tan skin that was similar to the color of mocha. She had chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades and onyx colored eyes. Bridgette smiled at her friend.

"You don't have to be so formal to me now. We're not in the castle," she said. Courtney swam over to her and pulled herself on top of another rock that was adjacent to Bridgette. Her tail was a purple color, while her sea-shell bra was a lighter shade of blue.

"You have to stop disappearing like that! Do you know how worried I was?" Courtney asked, wringing excess salt water from her hair.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't ignore a night like this," Bridgette said, looking up at the moon. Courtney mimicked her friend as she looked up at the night sky as well.

"Besides, it's so boring int the castle. I think it's good to get some fresh air once a while," Bridgette said.

"We should get going now," Courtney said, about to dive back into the water. She was interrupted by the chirping of dolphins, or to be accurate, Bridgette's pets.

"Hey, guys! I've been wondering where you swam off to," Bridgette said, petting one of them on the head. It leaned into her hand, clicking happily.

"Bridgette, we need to go now," Courtney said, sliding herself into the water. The other one clicked and chirped something to the blond mermaid.

"Here? Right now?" she asked, her voice sounding very excited.

"What is it?" Courtney inquired.

"He said there's a bunch of humans having a party on the other side of the beach! Let's go check it out!" Bridgette exclaimed. Courtney's eyes widen with horror.

"No! You know how dangerous the humans can be!" she cried.

"They can't be all bad. C'mon, let's just watch them, then we can go," Bridgette offered. Courtney hesitated at first, then let out a sigh.

"OK, then. But only for a little while," she said. Bridgette smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" She dove deep into the ocean, swimming to where her dolphins lead her. Courtney let out a groan.

"I know this is going to be a terrible idea," she whispered, as she followed her friend.

Both mermaids swam until they reached a rock that was nearby the beach. It was far enough for the humans not to see them, yet still close enough for the two to watch the humans. Bridgette poked her head out.

"Wow, it looks like they are having a great time," she whispered.

"OK, we saw them. Let's get out of here now!" Courtney whispered back.

"Hang on. We've only been here for a minute. I wanna see more," Bridgette said. Courtney groaned in annoyance.

"We are going to get into trouble!" She whispered harshly.

"There's no rule against in observing the humans," Bridgette said, turning back to watch the party. Courtney groaned again. It looked like she had no choice...again. She remembered since ever they were kids, Bridgette always had a fascination of humans. Every time she would see one, she would drag Courtney along for the ride. Other times, it was her friend/body guard, Trent or her adviser, Noah. Trent usually went without protest, for it was his job to keep Bridgette safe. But Courtney knew that he had an interest with human music. Noah, on the other hand, was a tough one to convince. It wasn't that he too thought humans were dangerous. In fact, he saw them as uncivilized, brutish beings. Noah was a lazy merman and would rather stay at the castle and read his books than go with Bridgette on one of her "adventures". But, she wouldn't listen and practically drag him along for the ride. And now, it was her turn. Courtney didn't mind going with Bridgette, but she was afraid that she would get too close and end up getting hurt. Her thoughts were disrupted by the blaring music that came from the party. Bridgette sighed contently.

"See, Courtney? I told you this wouldn't be a bad idea," she said.

"I guess you were right," Courtney replied. Bridgette smiled at the brunette mermaid and looked back at the party. She found it so interesting how humans were so relaxed and carefree, just like herself. She watched a few of them talk and laugh, while others dance to the music and some were splashing each other with water. Nothing could spoil this moment.

"I thought I would find you two here," a relaxed voice came from behind them. Both mermaids looked behind and saw a familiar face. A young merman smiled/smirked at the two. His longish, shaggy black hair was damp and slightly clung to his chin and neck while his emerald eyes looked at the two. Although unseen, his green and black tail kept him afloat.

"Trent! How did you find us?" Bridgette asked, still recovering from the shock.

"Whenever there are humans around, you are always there and I also assumed Courtney would be with you," he said.

"You assumed? I believe that it was my assumption," a bored voice came from next to him. Bridgette and Courtney both saw that Noah was there as well. His dark brown, almost black hair was also damp and his deep brown eyes were glancing down at a book that he aways carried around. His dark blue and red tail lazily kept him afloat. Bridgette let out a nervous laugh.

"You're not gonna tell this to my parents, will you?" she asked. Trent smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Besides, I think Noah and myself will join you two on your human watch," he said, laughing lightly. Noah looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'll pass," he dryly muttered.

"Noah, don't be such a spoil sport! This is like the first time in months you've left the castle," Courtney said.

"Only because Trent dragged me along," he said. Trent was about to protest, but a loud cry came from the shore.

Back on the beach/land

The cry/scream came from a young female. She was from Asian decent, noting her silky, long black hair and dark brown eyes. Everyone in town knew who she was. She was Heather, the most spoiled/bratty/bitchy girl that had ever lived. That night, she was wearing a brown skirt and a red bikini top. Well, make that a red bikini top with a large cola stain on it. She glared harshly at the nervous boy who was holding an empty cup that held his soda.

"You stupid dork! You ruined my new top!" she screamed.

The boy was fairly short for his age, not to mention scrawny as well. He had light brown hair that was parted, light blue eyes and a gap between his front two teeth. He was wearing a plain white shirt and white/beige trunks that had a green design on them.

"S-sorry Heather. I'm sure the stain will come out," he said, laughing nervously.

"Cody, if this stains, I will make your life so miserable!" she cried.

"Don't you do that for everyone else?" A voice came from behind the two. It was Geoff and the others. Gwen was giving Heather an icy glare, Duncan and DJ frowned at her and Geoff gave Cody a sympathetic look. Heather scoffed at the three that were giving her dirty looks, but put on an innocent smile for Geoff.

"I don't understand why you keep hanging out with weird goth girl and her dorky boyfriend instead of me," she said, flirtatiously.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Gwen yelled. She quickly gave Cody a sincere look. "No offense," she whispered.

Cody shrugged it off, but gave her one of his signature sly/goofy grins.

"They are my friends, Heather. I like having them here," Geoff said.

"But, Geoff-baby. Don't you know how much this is hurting your reputation?" she asked. Gwen gag at Heather's "pet" name for him. She had been trying so hard to become his girlfriend, but he keeps rejecting her. Of course, Heather doesn't give up easily...

"Listen here, Miss Stuck-Up Bitch. I suggest you back off or else," Duncan threatened. Heather sneered at him.

"Fine. But just remember, Geoffy. Those two will be your down fall," she said, walking off, but not before blowing a kiss at the blond male. They all shuddered.

"DJ, why didn't you do anything?" Gwen asked.

"My mom said I can't be mean to girls," he replied.

"Yeah, but in case you forgot, Heather is no girl... She's more like the She-Bitch from the Black Lagoon," Duncan said, smirking. Geoff looked over at Cody, who was still a bit shaken up from being yelled out.

"You OK, little dude?" he asked. Cody grinned.

"Yeah, no problem, man! Now if you will excuse me, the Codester sees a couple of ladies. Later!" he said, walking to where a few girls were. Gwen sighed.

"He just doesn't give up," she muttered.

* * *

Back in the ocean

Courtney crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Humans always have to fight over every thing," she muttered.

"It's a darn shame..." Noah sarcastically muttered, not looking up from his book.

"We should head out soon. I sense an under toe coming," Trent said. Bridgette didn't hear what her friends said. Her eyes were fixated on the blond human in the hat. She felt her heart beat faster, as she let out a happy sigh. Even from the distance, she could see his eyes. 'The same color as the ocean,' she thought. She felt a small tugging at her fin, but it didn't bother her. It was just an under toe and because mer-people were such strong swimmers, it didn't effected them.

"Bridgette, we're going soon," Courtney said. Bridgette shook her head, snapping herself out of her day dream.

"Oh, what? Alright then," she said, sounding a little disappointed. Noah looked up from his book and smirked.

"Looks like the stupid human lost his hat," he said, dryly. The others looked and saw the male, blond human going into the ocean, where his hat had somehow ended up. Courtney couldn't help but giggle and Trent tried to stifle a laugh. Bridgette smiled again, observing the human from head to toe.

* * *

Earlier, Human POV

As soon as Cody left the group, a strong wind picked up. It knocked off Geoff's lucky cowboy hat and it landed in the ocean.

"Oh, crap!" he cried, running into the sea. The hat had floated out as he swam towards it. He finally caught up with it and put it back on his head. He was about to swim back, when he felt something caught his foot. He first thought it was a piece of seaweed that got tied around his leg, but the more he struggled, he more he felt himself sink. The others started to notice this.

"Geoff! What's wrong?!" Gwen called out.

"I-I don't know! Something caught my leg and I can't-" Before he could finish, a small, yet powerful wave crashed down on him. This time, he didn't float back up.

"Oh, crap! Geoff!" Duncan cried.

"We have to go in and save him!" DJ exclaimed.

"But what if we get sucked in too?!" Gwen asked, starting to panic. They had no idea what to do...

* * *

Back in the ocean

"Why won't he come back up!? It's just an under toe!" Bridgette cried.

"Humans aren't as strong swimmers as we are, so they can easily die from them..." Trent said.

"Someone has to go save him! I'll go!" Bridgette said.

"B-but we can't interact-" Courtney was cut off.

"I know we can't interact with humans, but there's no law saying we can't let them die!" She dove deep into the water, leaving the others behind. She swam as fast as she could, fighting the current and the waves. She soon spotted the blond human, already passed out and sinking to the bottom. If she didn't act quick, he was surly going to die. Swimming behind him, she grabbed his arms and used all her strength to pull him out of the under toe. Bridgette knew she couldn't bring him up to the shore line, not wanting to risk the humans to see her. 'The cove!' She thought. She saw underwater, holding the human tightly until she reached the shore of the cove. Bringing her head up out of the water, she managed to drag him onto the sand. She laid her head on his chest, to check if he was still breathing. She heard the deep thumps of his heart beat and felt his chest rise and fall. He was still out cold, but alive. The others had followed her and watched from the ocean.

"Let's go Bridgette! Before the humans come!" Courtney yelled out.

"I'll catch up with you guys. Go on without me," she said, not taking her eyes off the human. Courtney was about to protest, but Trent put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine," he said, as Noah nodded in agreement. Courtney let out a sigh and dove into the ocean, Trent and Noah following her.

Bridgette looked down at the human. His blond hair, still damp from the ocean was sprawled out. The blond mermaid blushed again. 'He looks so...peaceful...' she thought. She ran a hand down his face as she began to sing to him. To a humans ear, the tune sounded unrecognizabe for it was sung in Bridgette's native tongue. Her voice was soft and light as she continued. It was a song that her mother sang to her as a child.

* * *

Geoff thought he was good as dead when he went under, but when he felt himself breathing and the sand underneath his back, it changed any doubts that he was dead. The sound of someone singing started to wake him up. He swore it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He tried opening his eyes, the sea water still stinging them. His vision was still blurry, but he managed to see a pair of stunning green eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" he weakly asked. The blurred figure smiled. The he heard his name being yelled out.

"Geoff! We found you!" He only blinked and the mysterious figure was gone. DJ and Duncan ran down the beach, rushing to their friend's side.

"We thought you were dead!" DJ cried, pulling his friend into a tight hug.

"D-dude...not so tight," Geoff squeak out. The brick house let go.

"How the heck did you managed to swim out of that strong under toe?" Duncan asked, keeping a stoic look on his face. But deep down, he was happy to see his friend alive. Geoff stood up, staring out into the ocean.

"I think...someone saved me," he said. Both boys exchanged confused glances.

"But, there's no one here except us," DJ said. The blond boy looked around, searching for his mysterious savior.

"I know I saw her! She had these gorgeous green eyes! A-and her voice was like...Wow!" he exclaimed. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You must of drank some sea water...let's just get back to the party," he said. He and DJ began to walk off. Geoff looked out into the ocean.

"I didn't even get to thank her..." he whispered. Running up to where the waves met the sand, he yelled out:

"Yo! If you're out there, thanks for saving me, bra!" He followed after his friends.

* * *

Unknown to him, his savior was hiding behind a rock, watching him.

"You're welcome...Geoff," she whispered, just learning the humans name. One of her dolphins appeared next to her, chirping.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern," she said. Bridgette smiled at the shore. "But, I think I have found the one," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm saying this...but I think I'm in love!" She smiled and dove deep into the water, swimming to her home...

* * *

Holy crap I didn't know that it would be this long! I think my fingers are numbing...

I apologize for the lack of character development in Trent, Noah and Cody. I had to get them into the story soon, but there will be more of them! I know I asked this last time, but I wasn't too OOC on anyone, was I? Please tell me if I did or didn't.

Also, updates will vary. I do have somewhat of a life and school, not to mention if I end up writing big chapters like this one.

Please R&R! I also accept positive criticism, but no flames! I don't like mean people, cuz mean people don't get cookies and/or plushies.

One more quick question: Do you think Trent and Noah look hot (or hotter) as mermen? I know I do! :p

* * *


	3. Decending on Land

You liked it! You really liked it! I was afraid it was too long, but you guys still liked it! I have a request for all you artists out there. This story is on my deviantART account, under the name of Kenzisa-Blazestone. If anyone would like to draw the mer-people, go right ahead. Going over some of the reviews, I see lots of people are excited for the Noah/Cody-ness. I'm glad there are others who like it too. Now comments to all you awesome reviewers:

FTiger: I'm glad you agree with me!

Peace4ever22: Here's your update!

Pumpkid: Fav and alert? I'm flattered.

Princekyn: Maybe this story will change your mind!

Kat and Nini: More people who agree! YAYZ!

MusicLover48: Thank you!

Animenut18: O-o I did add OC's, but for a good reason, as you are about to read

Parody-lover: I get to be added in a community!? THANKIES!

XoXokiss3s27: And it will keep getting better!

Sam7418: I already cleared up your question about the slash pairing. And yes, there will be Gwen/Trent in this

Shockstargirl522: I know how you feel. Stupid high school…

Jessiemisty: Just wanted to make sure

Mooselover101: I'm not gonna give anything away…but you were half correct on the mer-people

Dylan is a girl : O.o Ok, ok…I'll give you Noah/Cody. It won't be until a wee bit later, but you will get it. And I'm not the only slasher in this fandom.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot/story.

* * *

Deep underneath the ocean surface, untouched and unseen by humans, lies a whole different world only one could ever imagine. An almost utopian like place, populated by mer-people and aquatic creatures. They lived in peace, knowing their home is safe from any dangerous humans that would threatened them. Mer-people knew not to interact with humans, but not because they believed all humans were dangerous. It was because they knew humans weren't prepared to learn of another life that they thought to be fictional. Yet, they remain cautious for those humans that threatened to destroy their environment. In the middle of one of these mer communities, lies a castle. This place is where the royal family resides, as well as their loyal subjects and servants Okay, you've got a little background. Back to the story!

It was early in the morning in the castle, only a few servants were up, as well as Princess Bridgette's adviser/tutor Noah. He was residing the the castle's library/study, reading one of his many books he had. After being dragged last night by Trent to find the adventurous princess, he lost "precious" time to catch up on his reading. He found it tedious that every time Bridgette went off and she didn't drag him along, he would be dragged along just to find her. He knew the princess knew the ocean backwards and forwards. Her parents even let her explore the ocean without supervision. It was Courtney and Trent who worry about her, mainly Courtney. The brunette mermaid always made a fuss when Bridgette went off, which annoyed Noah in the process. Letting out a sigh, he focused on his book. For the next hour, it was silent and peaceful, the way Noah liked it when he read. However, it didn't last long when someone called his name.

"Oh! Good morning, Noah!" Cursing softly in his native tongue, he looked up and saw Bridgette. He muttered some sort of a "Good morning", then he went back to his book. He quickly looked back at her. Her eyes had a dazed look to them and she was pulling petals off a flower grew around the castle.

"Uh, are you feeling OK?" he asked, not the one to sound concern. But, if something was wrong with her and he didn't report it, he would expect another lecture from Courtney. He swore by the way she cared and watched over Bridgette that she was her actual mother.

"Everything is perfectly fine," Bridgette said, letting out a happy sigh. Rolling his eyes, he closed his book and swam towards her.

"You've been out of it for the past three days. You barely pay attention during your lessons and you keep swimming into walls," he dryly said, crossing his arms. Pulling off the last petal, Bridgette sighed.

"Noah, have you ever met someone that mad you...how do humans say it...'all fuzzy inside'?" she asked. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Never had, never will," he muttered.

"But you've said it yourself when humans fall in love, it's one of the most magical moments in their lives!" Bridgette said.

"First of all, I technically didn't say that. The book did. And second, why the heck are you so interested in this now?" Noah asked. Bridgette swam around the library.

"Noah, I think I've fallen in love!" She exclaimed. Noah twirled his finger in a "whoop-dee-do" fashion.

"Congratulations...Now it's only a matter of time for you to get married," he sarcastically muttered.

"Noah! I'm being serious!" Bridgette cried.

"Give it time...your silly little crush on Trent will soon fly by," he said. The blond mermaid looked at him, then laughed.

"W-wait, you think I have a crush on Trent?! He's just my friend/body guard," she said, trying to slow down her laughter. Noah looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"It's not me, is it?" He asked. Bridgette giggled.

"Of course not. Besides, everyone in the castle knows you prefer the males instead," she said, smiling. Noah groaned, looking away and hiding his blush. It wasn't uncommon for mer-people to like someone the same gender as themselves. The society found it to be a sense of naturallness and good curiosity. (A/N: In other words, in mer-person land, it's okay to be ghey! :3) Noah was a perfect example of this case.

"So, who is the lucky guy that has 'stolen' your heart?" he sarcastically asked. Bridgette was about to answer, when Courtney and Trent swam into the room.

"Oh, there you are! You weren't in your room, so I got worried," Courtney said.

"Is there ever a time where you don't worry?" Noah asked, smirking at her. Courtney shot a glare at him.

"Is everything alright?" Bridgette asked.

"It's your parents. They wish to have a word with us," Trent said.

"It's more likely to scold at us for leaving the castle," Courtney said.

"Stop worrying, Courtney! I'm sure it's nothing bad," Bridgette said, as she swam out of the library, with the others following her.

* * *

Bridgette swam in the castle, until she came to the throne room. Both her parents were waiting for her. Her father had the same blond hair as herself and brown eyes. His tail was a dark green color. Her mother had deep black hair, with natural blue streaks and green eyes, similar to Bridgette's. Her tail was a baby blue and she wore a magenta sea-shell bra. Courtney, Trent and Noah bowed when they entered, while Bridgette swam up to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Good morning, mother!" she said, smiling. Her mother, Melody, smiled back.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?" she asked. Bridgette nodded.

"Yes I did," she answered. Her father, Kai, smiled at his daughter too.

"We heard about what happened a couple nights ago," he said. Bridgette winced, knowing that they would find out eventually.

"I-I'm sorry! I know we aren't allow to interact with humans. But I couldn't let him drown!" She tried to protest, at the same time hiding her blush. Both her parents exchanged glances.

"Sweetie, you're not in trouble," her mother said.

"I'm not?" Bridgette asked.

"She's not?" Courtney and Trent asked.

"No. In fact, if we were in your situation, we would do the same thing," her father said.

"That was a very brave thing you did," Melody said, kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

"So, if I'm not in trouble...why do you wish to speak with me?" Bridgette asked.

"As you know, in a couple of months you will be considered an adult mermaid," Kai said.

"And you have been training and learning about the undersea world. Your father and I discussed it, and we think you are ready for the last step," Melody said. Bridgette looked at her parents, then glanced at her friends with a confused look. They shrugged, not knowing what her parents were talking about.

"Bridgette, do you wonder how us mer-people know so much about humans?" Melody asked.

"From observing them," Bridgette answered.

"Well that is partially correct. The law does say mer-people cannot interact with humans. However, only when they are in there mer-form," Kai said.

"Father...are you saying..." Bridgette asked, with a smile on her face.

"It's time for you to explore the human world to see what it truly is," he said. Bridgette let out an excited cry, giving both of her parents a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried.

"Your highness! You can't let Bridgette go off on her own!" Courtney exclaimed.

"We are well aware of that. So, that is why we decided to let you three join her," Melody said.

"Us?" the three of them asked. Kai nodded.

"You three have already been up on land in this area, so you know about the town the humans reside in," he said. He looked at Trent. "You've been protecting Bridgette since she was a child, so it's only fair that you go up with her. Trent bowed.

"I understand," he said.

"And Noah. You know more about the humans world than most of us, so you should help Bridgette understand more about humans," Melody said. Noah let out a sigh.

"Alright," he said, not having much of a choice.

"And Courtney. You and our daughter have been friends since childhood. I think she would like to have you along for the ride," Kai said. Courtney shook her head.

"I-I can't go up on land! The humans are dangerous!" She cried. Bridgette swam over to her friend.

"C'mon Courtney! This is my very first time on land! I need you there," she pleaded. The brunette mermaid bit her lip.

"O-OK..." she whispered. Bridgette gave her friend a big hug.

"Thank you so much!" she cried.

"All four of you will leave later tonight," Kai said. Bridgette gave her parents one last hug, before exiting the room. The others followed her.

* * *

"I can't believe this! I'm finally going up on land!" Bridgette exclaimed, twirling and swimming around in excitement. She looked at her friends, who weren't sharing her enthusiasm. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked.

"You do realize that you are only going to be on land for a month," Trent said.

"I really don't care how long I'm gonna be there. Just the fact of meeting real humans and interacting with them makes me so happy," she exclaimed.

"Since this is your first time, we should give you some main rules," Courtney said. Bridgette nodded.

"Rule one: No human should find out that you are a mermaid," Courtney said.

"Rule two: When on land, you can remain a human until you get wet. 10 seconds later, you'll revert back to your mer-form," Trent said.

"The only loophole is theres a necklace you will receive later. They have a power to negate the effect," Noah added.

"Alright, I got it," Bridgette said.

"We're not done. The most important of all is to never, under any circumstance fall in love with a human!" Courtney exclaimed. Bridgette froze.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"Bridgette, it's forbidden for a mer-person to fall in love with a human," Trent said.

"Even if the human falls for the mer-person too?" She asked, her voice shaking. They shook their heads.

"Humans don't understand we exist, so the chance of that happening is very slim...almost none," Noah said. Bridgette fell silent.

"Is everything OK?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." She said. But in reality, she was hurting on the inside. She had found someone she really liked, but to learn it's against the law now made her heartbroken. "I'll see you guys later," she said, as she swam back to her room.. When she got there, she sat on her bed and let out a sigh. Her head was rushing with emotion. She was ecstatic that she was going onto land, but her heart was broken about the law. She wanted to see that human...Geoff was it? He was all she could think about, all she could dream about. 'I mustn't be sad,' she thought. She knew she was going to see him again, she just knew it!

* * *

Later that evening

The four of them were now all packed up, ready for the trip. Bridgette already said goodbye to her parents. Courtney looked at her friend.

"Is everything OK?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Bridgette half lied. "Hey, where are we gonna live?"

"There's this beach house the humans think is abandoned. It's mainly a second home for mer-people who go up on land," Courtney answered. Trent swam up to them.

"OK, we're ready to go," he said.

"About damn time," Noah muttered, reading yet another book. Both mermaids nodded. Taking small knapsack type bags on their backs, they began to head out for their destination. It was a long swim, maybe an hour or so. During their journey, they passed by many familiar locations. A sunken ship that hasn't been found for over 5 centuries, reefs that was home to different species of fish and underwater cave that they used to play in as children. They also passed by a dark area of the ocean known as "Nightmare's Cove". Legend had it that a terrible monster used to lived there, and once was the pet of the sea hag. But everyone knew she was killed long ago. Bridgette felt shivers down her spine whenever she passed that place. The group saw the surface of the ocean, indicating that they were almost there. After a few minutes, they surfaced. They were only a couple of feet away from the cove. Bridgette saw a beach house on one side the the shore. As soon as they got there, they sat one the shore of the beach.

"What now?" Bridgette asked.

"Just wait a few minutes," Trent said. A couple of minutes later, Bridgette felt something happening to her tail, It started to glow and it looked like it was separating . Then, there was a bright flash, that almost blinded her. When it died down, she unsheilded her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. In place of her tail, were two human legs. She lifted up one of them and wiggled her...what did humans call them? Oh, right! Toes.

"I-is this real?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, it's real," Noah said. Bridgette looked up at her friends. They had legs as well. They were also wearing shorts, the same color as their tails. (A/N: You thought they were gonna be naked! XD PERVYS!) Bridgette smiled.

"I'm a human! A real human!" She cried, getting up and running around. Then...she tripped onto her face.

"Yeah...having legs can be a bit clumsy at times," Courtney said, helping up her friend. "You'll get used to it." Bridgette laughed.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"C'mon. Let's get some sleep," Trent said, walking to the beach house with Noah following. The two girls followed them. Bridgette was happy. Her fist night as a human. She couldn't wait for the morning...

* * *

Ehh...this chappie seemed a bit lack luster... Maybe due to the fact I wrote it during homecoming... X-

So the mer-people are humans now. What now? :3 You have to wait and see.

Also, bonus points to anyone who can figure out why I choose those names for Bridgette's parents.

R&R peoples! Reviewers get cookies and plushies of their fav character!

* * *


	4. Encounters and Semi Sparks Flying

I'm back! :3 Wow, writing this chapter went by fast! First of all, congrats to Parody-Lover for guessing where I got Bridgette's mothers name from. It is indeed fact the name of Ariel's daughter from The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. I came up with Kai because it is the Hawaiian word of "ocean". XD I doubt any of you would of guess that, but now you learned something new! Thanks to all the awesome reviewers

Ftiger: Well, at least it's finished now! -pets Twilight-

PrimaJ887/Shockstargirl552: Glad you both liked it. Stay out of trouble, Shock!

XoXokisses3s27: I think she rocks too!

Kat and Nini: Well, I was thinking weather or not they should be…but I didn't want to scar anyone for life!

Princekvn: I'm a girl and I'm a pervert! -mounds of yaoi manga ish behind me-

Parody-Lover: gives cookie You are so smart and you know your Disney movies!

Pumpkid: It's not technically "temporary", but you'll see! And she will be with Geoff. Just not until waaaaay later!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the story line.

Before I start, please check out Ftiger's "TDI: Beauty and the Beast" story. It is very good and like this one, it strays from the typical Disney path. OK, I'm done with that shameless plug. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the shore of the beach. It was a bright Friday morning. In one home, a familiar goth girl was starting to wake up. Gwen usually wasn't a morning person... Heck she hated the morning all together. But, she promised Cody to help him out with his research project. Or course, she knew he would thought it was some kind of date. He had been chasing after her since they were kids. Rolling out of bed, she brushed her black/blue hair, hiding any sign of bed head. Dressing out of her pajamas, she put on a short sleeved dark blue shirt, which was over a long sleeved black one, a black shirt and black sandals. Grabbing her art/beach bag, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She took an apple from the fruit bowl and a muffin her mother made last night for Cody. She quickly wrote a note to her family, explaining where she was going to be and placed it on the counter. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked out the back door. Her house had a great view of the ocean and was right along the shore of the beach. She began to walk down the beach to where the tide pools were. The tide pools were where Cody did most of his studying. Gwen found it as a place of peace and quiet, not to mention a good place to work on her sketches.

"Hey! Gwen!" A familiar voice called out her name. She looked back and saw Cody running up towards her. He was wearing a similar white shirt from the night of the party and tan shorts. He was also wearing brown sandals. He had a backpack on, which was full of research material. He finally caught up to her and took a moment to catch his breath. Gwen gave him a half smile.

"Hey Cody," she said. Cody looked up at her, a sly grin plastered his face.

"So, made up your mind on my offer?" he asked. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Cody, I'm not going out with you," she said.

"It's technically not 'going out'. It's just a date...or two," he said. Gwen ruffled up his hair.

"Nice try. Let's just remain friends," she said, heading off to the tide pools.

"Alright, but one day you will fall for the Codmiester's charm," he said, following her.

"I'm sure I will," she said, jokingly. They continued down the shore, coming up to the abandoned beach house. So many rumors surrounded that place. The major one was that it was haunted. Gwen never believed it, but the guys got spooked whenever they passed it, especially DJ and Cody. Coming closer, they spotted two figures on the beach. Gwen didn't recognized them from either town or school, so she assumed they were tourists. Cody thought the same.

"Ugh, tourists," she muttered. "Come on, Cody. Let's go." Cody was about to nod, when he noticed the two figures were females. In other words, two ladies for the Codmiester to impress! His sly grin appeared on his face again.

"Cody, please tell me that's not the 'Meet the Codemiester' look..." Gwen groaned. Too late! The young boy started to stroll down the beach, to where the girls were. The goth girl face-palmed herself.

* * *

What the two did not know was that these two girls were actually Bridgette and Courtney. A couple of minutes ago, the mermaid princess-now turned human had been on the beach, practicing what humans called a "cartwheel". Of course, not used to her new human legs, she kept falling over. She was also getting used to human clothing. She was wearing a light blue tank top, denim jeans and blue flip fops. Shoes felt weird to her, like a shield for her feet. Around her neck was a necklace with an aquamarine gemstone pendant. This is what was negating the effects of her turning back into a mermaid when she would get wet. Courtney saw her friend outside, right when she fell onto her back. She was wearing a short sleeved gray top and olive green shorts. She also had on white flip flops. Her necklace was the same as Bridgette's, only the pendant was an amethyst gem.

"Bridgette! Are you alright?" she asked, rushing to her friends side. Bridgette stood up, wobbling a bit.

"I'm fine. Humans make it look so easy," she said, brushing some sand off of her.

"That's because they have many years to practice. You on the other hand have barely been on land for one day," Courtney said, sighing. Bridgette let out a small laugh.

"Well, hello ladies!" A voice said from behind them. They both looked around and saw a male human. They then recognized him as the scrawny kid they saw at the party, the one that spilled his drink on the mean human girl.

"I couldn't help but notice you two and I must say you are cuter that I expected," he said, glancing at them. Bridgette had a confused look on her face. Courtney on the other hand, rolled her eyes, knowing this human was trying to "flirt" with them.

"Maybe if you want, one of you lucky ladies could go out on a date with me. How about it?" He asked.

"A date?" Bridgette asked, more confused about the meaning of the word than the question.

"Yup! With me, the Cod-miester!" He exclaimed, flexing his arms to show off his muscles...or lack thereof.

"Cody, would you please stop referring yourself in the third person? You look like an idiot," a female voice said. The mermaids/humans looked over and saw a girl walking to where they were. They recognized her from the party too.

"Excuse me...but does he belong to you?" Courtney asked.

"Ignore everything he just said. He's just a hopeless romantic," the girl said, giving the smaller boy a glare. Bridgette walked up to her and held out her hand.

"Hi! My name is Bridgette," she said, trying so hard to contain her excitement for meeting a human for the first time. The girl looked at her hand, then slowly brought up hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gwen and Mr. Casanova here is Cody," she said. Cody waved, giving them a sheepish smile.

"And this is my friend, Courtney," she said, motioning over to the brunette. Courtney shook her hand as well.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said, politely. Gwen looked at the beach house.

"You live here? I thought it was abandoned," she said.

"Oh, it's just our temporary beach home. We come here in the summer for about a month," Courtney said. "In fact, this is Bridgette's first time here." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"It is?" she asked, looking at Bridgette.

"Uh, yeah. I've never been in this town before I try to join my friends each year, but I'm always busy with something else," Bridgette half lied.

"We were going to show the town to her today," Courtney said.

"We? There's more in your group?" Gwen asked.

"And if they are girls, are they single?" Cody asked, grinning. Gwen hit him lightly on the head.

"Would you please keep your hormones to yourself?" She quietly hissed. Bridgette let out a small laugh.

"Our other friends are males," she said.

"Hey! I have an idea! We're going to meet up with our friends later. You and your friends can come and join us!" Cody said, smiling.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose," Courtney said. Bridgette on the other hand thought differently.

"We'll love to join you guys!" she said, grinning. Gwen half smiled.

"OK. We'll come meet you guys here in half an hour," she said. Bridgette smiled and nodded.

"Kay, we'll see you guys later," she said. Cody and Gwen gave one last wave and made their way to the the tide pools.

"Bridgette! Are you crazy?" Courtney asked.

"They seem nice. I hardly think they could be dangerous," Bridgette said.

"But what would Trent and Noah say to this?" Courtney asked.

"I'm sure Trent will be up for it. And Noah can't stay in the house all day, can he?" Bridgette suggested.

"OK, fine. But just be careful," Courtney said.

"C'mon! Let's go tell the guys the news," Bridgette said, running up to the house, but not before almost tripping.

"We still need to work on your balance," Courtney pointed out and followed her.

* * *

At the tide pools, Cody was observing a few organisms while Gwen was sketching them.

"Those girls were nice," Cody said. Gwen shrugged, but smiled.

"Yeah. A lot nicer than some of the other girls in town, especially Heather," she said. Cody slightly cringed.

"I really hope she's still not mad at me," he said.

"It's Heather. She hates everyone that gets in her way," Gwen said. Cody sadly nodded.

"And she makes sure all...obstacles are removed," he whispered. The goth girl have him a sympathetic look. She knew he was thinking about it again. Earlier that summer, she and the guys were hanging out at the local community pool. Unfortunentley, Heather was there too and was trying to get Geoff's attention. He was ignoring her, when Cody accidentally squirt sun screen in her hair. This pissed her off. She dragged him by his skinny arms and tossed him into the deep end. It would be no big deal to any other person, but not for Cody. You see, Cody never learned to swim in deep water. He was fine with shallow water, but once the water gets past his head, he freaks out. It took all the guys to pull him out and tried to get the water out of his lungs. He made it through, but that event made more aware of the little guy. Not to mention how much of a bitch Heather was. Gwen got up and gave him a comforting hug.

"Don't worry about it," she said, smiling at him. Cody looked up at her, grinning.

"Can I get a kiss too?" he asked. Gwen gave him a look.

"Don't push your luck," she said. He let out a nervous laugh.

"I get the hint," he said.

* * *

Back at Bridgette and friend's beach house

When both girls entered the house, they saw Trent and Noah were already up.

"Morning guys!" Bridgette said. Trent waved.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"Like a baby! My bed was so comfortable!" she said.

"That's great to hear," Noah said, not paying attention at them and reading his book.

"We also met two humans this morning and we are going to meet up with them later!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Trent replied.

"And you guys are going to join us," Courtney said. Noah looked up from his book.

"I'm sorry... Did you say we were going to join?" he asked. Bridgette nodded.

"Yup! It's gonna be fun!" she said.

"I rather stay here," he muttered.

"Oh, no you don't! Wherever Bridgette goes, we have to go too! That includes you," Courtney said, pointing at him.

"C'mon, man! It can't be all that bad," Trent said. Bridgette gave him a pleading look. Noah let out an annoyed sigh.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered," he said.

"Thank you so much!" Bridgette said, giving him a big hug.

"H-hey! I told you I'm not a huggy person!" he cried. Trent and Courtney let out a laugh.

"Let's go get ready," Trent said, getting up and heading upstairs. Noah gets up as well and followed his friend.

"So Courtney. What do you think Gwen and Cody's friends are like?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know, but I hope they aren't rude," the brunette said, crossing her arms.

"Relax, I'm sure they will be nice to us," Bridgette said. About half and hour later, there was a knock at the door. Courtney was the one who answered it.

"Gwen and Cody! Great to see you again," she said, smiling.

"Hey. You guys ready yet?" Gwen asked.

"Almost. You can have a seat while you wait," she offered. Both of them nodded, sitting down on a couch. Bridgette came down shortly after.

"You're here! That's great!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Gwen said.

"Man, this is a nice place you got here," Cody said, admiring the house.

"Why, thank you. It took a while to clean it up," Courtney said.

"So, what are your friends like?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, DJ is basically a giant walking teddy bear. He's the kindest guy you will ever meet. Duncan...he can seem cross at first, but once you get on his good side, he'll warm up. Then there's Geoff. He's well liked, mellow and the biggest partier this side of Malibu," Gwen said. Bridgette raised an eyebrow. Could this be the same Geoff she rescued and fell for?

"Oh, I see they have arrived," a voice from the stairs said. They looked over and saw Trent and Noah. Trent was wearing a camouflage green top and black and green trunks. His necklace was an emerald gemstone pendant. Noah on the other hand wore a beige short sleeved top and red and blue trunks, while his necklace was a ruby gemstone pendant.

"Oh, hey guys! These two are Gwen and Cody," Bridgette introduced them. Trent walked over to Gwen and smiled at her.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he said. Gwen blushed and shyly looked away.

"S-same here," she mumbled. Cody got up and walked over to Noah.

"Yo, dude! How's it hanging?" he asked, offering him a high five. Noah gave him a bored look.

"You really expect me to give you a high five back?" he asked, unamused.

"I-I was just trying to be friendly," Cody said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I don't do friendly," he said, walking past him. (A/N: Can't you just feel the sexual tension between them! :3)

"Oh, don't mind him. He's like that with everyone," Bridgette said.

"So, where are you going to meet your other friends?" Courtney asked Gwen. The goth girl shook herself out of her dazed stupor.

"Huh? Oh, by the northern beach. They're practicing for tomorrow's big surfing competition," she explained. The mer-people knew what surfing was. They have seen humans do it before. Bridgette thought it was one of the most creative things a human could do, Courtney enjoyed watching how skillful the humans were in the water and Trent hand an oppertunity to do it once, but he would wait until all of his friends were there with him. Noah didn't exactly hated it, but then again he disliked most human sports...

"Cool! I've always wanted to surf," Trent said. He looked over at Gwen. "What about you? Are you in it?" Gwen blushed again.

"I-I know a little, but enough for the big leagues," she said.

"Actually, our friend Geoff is the champion from last year," Cody piped in.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Bridgette said, walking out the door. The others followed, with Gwen and Cody leading. Bridgette was on pins and needles. She couldn't wait to see the human that had capture her heart...

* * *

It took them about 10 minutes to walk to their destination. Then, they saw two male figures on the beach. It was DJ and Duncan. The Jamaican quickly recognize Gwen and Cody.

"Hey guys! Glad you guys made it!" He said, waving. Duncan looked over and saw four new faces.

"So, who are these guys?" he asked.

"Oh, this Bridgette, Trent, Noah and Courtney. We met them earlier and thought we could all hang out," Gwen said. DJ walked over and offered them handshakes.

"It's nice to meet you guys," he said.

"It's great to meet you too," Bridgette said, shaking his hand. Duncan walked up to Courtney.

"Hey, beautiful. You free this weekend?" he asked, smiling at her. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Not in your lifetime," she said, walking past him. Duncan smirked to himself

"I like it when they are feisty," he said. Cody looked around.

"Hey, where's Geoff?" he asked.

"He's gonna be running a little late," DJ said. He looked over at the new faces. "Any of you guys wanna join us for some surfing?" he asked. Noah rolled his eyes.

"I'll pass," he said, sitting down and taking out his book. Bridgette smiled.

"I'll love to join you guys," she said. Courtney grabbed her arm.

"But you've never surfed before!" She whispered.

"It doesn't look too hard," she whispered back.

"I'll join you guys too," Trent added.

"What about you, Gwen?" Duncan asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks I think I'll stay behind with Noah and Cody," she said, pointing to where the two boys sat. Duncan shrugged and looked over at Courtney.

"What about you, babe?" he asked.

"I have a name," she said, crossing her arms.

"OK, Courtney. Do you wanna surf?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"No thank you, but I appriciate your offer," she said.

"Tch, whatever," Duncan muttered. "Your loss, princess." Courtney groaned and walked over to where the others were.

"Yo, dudes!" Someone called out. It was Geoff, running down the beach with his surfboard. Bridgette felt her heart flutter. It was the same exact human whose life she saved.

"Thought you weren't gonna make it," DJ said, high-fiving him.

"Sorry, had to help my parents out with something," Geoff said.

"So you're Geoff. These guys talk a lot about you," Trent said. He offered the blond a hand shake. "The name's Trent." Geoff shook his hand and gave him a man hug.

"Nice to meet you, man!" he said. Trent pointed over to where the others sat.

"That's Courtney and Noah," he said. Courtney politely waved, while Noah just nodded in acknowledgment, not looking up from his book. "And this is Bridgette." The mermaid/human looked up at him.

"Hey...what's up?" she asked. Geoff looked at her.

"Have we...met before?" He asked. She blushed and shook her head.

"N-no, I don't think we have," she lied. Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? You look really familiar," he said. Bridgette's heart began to beat faster. He couldn't really remembered her, could he?

"Geoff! There you are!" A voice cried out. DJ cringed.

"Oh, man. She found us," he muttered.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Little Miss I'm Better Than All Of You," Duncan quietly hissed. Sure enough, coming down the beach...was Heather.

* * *

MUHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! -sighs- I'm so evil! X3 Will Heather destroy Bridgette's chances with Geoff? Will more sparks fly between the couples? Will your authoress get a decent grade on her Colorado History essay? ...No seriously, that thing is freaking important! Wish me luck on that!

D: Cody fan-girls, please don't kill me! I had to make him not able to swim! It's important to the plot!

Please R&R with comments, questions, praise and positive critisim. And don't forget to check out FTiger's "TDI: Beauty and the Beast". Yay for shameless plugs to help out a fellow authoress!


	5. Go On and Kiss the, um, Human?

Chapter 5 and still going strong! I'm on fire, baby! I honestly thought I wouldn't get this far! Thank you all for the support on my Colorado History essay. I think I did well, seeing I'm from Colorado myself! I forgot to mention this last chapter: I'm currently in the work of creating a Noah/Cody story. It won't be up until this story is done, so keep an eye out for it. Now a special thanks to all my awesome reviewers!

Kat and Nini: Maybe I do, maybe I don't…-evil grin- X3

Ftiger: You needed the publicity It's the least I could do

Warriorgirl232: I thought she could laugh…Oh well

Cocdaman5454: THANKIES!

Animenut18: OK, OK, here's the update!

Pumpkid: I know I'm evil.

Followthelight123: Aw, thank you!

Shockstargirl522: First you, and now your sis!? Seems I have some criminals reading my story. I kid.

Jessiemisty: -takes a bite out of one of your muffins-

The Unsolved Mystery: Thank you for your praises!

Parody-lover: Who knows what Heather might come up with. And thank you!

Kat Angel711: Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So please, no suing.

"Oh...Heather! What are you doing here?" Geoff asked, not really expecting her.

"I thought we agreed on a date today," Heather said, flipping her silky black hair behind her shoulder.

"I didn't say anything about a date," Geoff said.

"Oh, don't be so silly, Geoff," Heather said. She then saw some new faces. "Oh...hello there," she said. Courtney and Trent half-heartedly waved, while Noah ignored her completely.

"Hey, your name's Heather, right? I'm Bridgette," the blond mermaid said, holding out her hand. Heather looked at the hand and scoffed.

"Listen here, blondie. You better know your place here and stay away from Geoff," she said.

"I was just trying to be friendly," Bridgette said. Heather scoffed again.

"Oh, please. Do you really expect me to be nice to a threat like you?" she asked.

"A threat? What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked, glaring slightly at her.

"Ooohh, chick fight!" Duncan said, grinning. DJ silently jabbed him in the ribs.

"Whoa, chill bras! No reason to be hostile," Geoff interjected. "Bridge and her friends were just joining us for a little surfing." Heather let out a laugh.

"I doubt that she can stay on a board for 3 seconds!" she cried. That really got under Bridgette's skin.

"Oh, it's on now," she said. Taking one of the spare boards, she walked to the sea. When the water touched her feet, Bridgette took a moment to see if the necklace was working. Luckily, it did. Placing the board on the water and getting on, she started to paddle out to sea. She soon sensed a wave coming and got into position. The others watched from the shore.

"Oh, I hope she'll be OK," Courtney said in a worried tone.

"She'll be fine. If I know Bridgette, she'll be one with the ocean," Trent said. Just then, a wave could be seen over the horizon. With every second, it got closer and closer til it was near Bridgette. She started to paddle, the wave was catching up. She then stood up on the board. Finding her center of balance, she crouched down and started to ride the wave. The others watched in amazement. They've never seen someone surfed this gracefully before! Even Noah's attention was pulled away from his book and onto her.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Cody cried.

"Alright! Go Bridge!" Trent cheered.

"She's...amazing..." Geoff said in awe. Heather glared at this.

"OK, so blondie can surf a few waves. Big deal," she muttered. The waves started to close in. Bridgette quickly surfed her way out of the inside of the wave, just before it touched down. She sat down back and paddled back to shore.

"Bra, that was awesome!" DJ cried.

"Not bad for your first time," Duncan said, grinning.

"Even I've got to admit that was pretty cool," Gwen said. Bridgette let out a laugh and looked at Heather.

"So, still think I'm a wannabe surfer?" She asked. Heather let out a scoff.

"Tch, beginner's luck. I doubt you can last five minutes in the big leagues," she said.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea! Bridge could totally sign up for the surfing contest tomorrow!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Yeah, might even give Geoff a run for his money," Duncan said.

"You guys really think I have a chance?" Bridgette asked.

"Totally! Heck, I'll sign up too!" Trent said. Heather groaned.

"Oh, forget you guys," she said, storming off.

"Wow, I've never seen someone stand up to Heather like that," Cody said.

"Eh, Bridgette's always like that. She has to stand up for herself, no matter how dangerous the situation is," Noah muttered. Bridgette got off of her board and walked to shore.

"Um, here's your board back," she said, handing it to Geoff.

"Hey, you can keep it. After those wicked moves, you totally deserve it!" He said, smiling at her. Bridgette blushed softly.

"Thanks," she said.

"So what time is the contest?" Courtney asked.

"Tomorrow after at this exact spot," DJ said.

"So how about it guys? You two OK with us in the contest?" Trent asked Courtney and Noah.

"Um, sure. Just try to be careful," Courtney said.

"Hey, if I ever get saved from drowning, will you give me mouth to mouth?" Duncan asked her, smirking. Courtney glared at him.

"I rather let you drown," she hissed. Duncan let out a mock gasp.

"That was cold, Princess," he said.

"And stop calling me Princess!" Courtney cried. Bridgette looked at Noah.

"Do you wanna come and watch?" She asked. He let out a sigh.

"I will come, but don't even think about me joining you with your surfing," he said, in a bored tone.

"Cool! Hey, looks like their some good waves coming up," DJ said.

"Alright! Let's catch a few, then get something to eat," Geoff said. Trent and Bridgette nodded.

For the next few hours, the new friends spent the morning surfing the waves. From the shore, Courtney and Gwen watched and talked. Noah was still reading his book. Cody looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you reading?" He asked. Noah slowly looked over.

"Why should I tell you?" he muttered.

"It's just because you seem really into it," Cody said. Noah gave him a long stare, and then went back to his book.

Back in the ocean, Bridgette saw the boys trying to comunicate with one another.

"Geoff?" She asked. The blond male looked over at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"How come Cody's not joining us?" Geoff let out a sigh.

"We usually don't tell people right away... The poor dude can't swim," he said. Bridgette's eyes widen.

"H-he can't?" she asked.

"Technically, he can swim in shallow water. But once the water gets over his head, he panics," he said. Bridgette had a sad look in her eyes. She wasn't aware that there were humans that couldn't swim.

"Hey, I have an idea. What if you get one of your friends to help him?" Geoff offered.

"Huh?" Bridgette inquired.

"Maybe if one of your friends taught him to swim, he won't be afraid anymore," he said.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Thanks!" She said, smiling at him. Geoff beamed, blushing softly.

"Yo! Wave coming up on the horizon!" Duncan yelled to them.

"Hey, I'll race ya!" Bridgette said.

"Oh, you are so on!" Geoff said.

Soon the waves died down, giving the sign that it was time to pack up. The surfers came onto land, holding their surfboards.

"You guys were awesome!" DJ said, hi-fiving Trent, then Bridgette.

"Thanks," Trent said. Gwen got up and walked over to him.

"Hey, you surf really well," she said, shyly. Trent gave her a smile.

"I would love to see you out there," he said. She blushed.

"Y-you wouldn't want to see me surf. I kinda suck at it," she said.

"Ah, c'mon. Don't put yourself down like that," he said. She looked at him, smiling softly. Duncan walked up to Courtney.

"So, did you see me?" he asked her, grinning.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I must admit you surf pretty well," she said.

"Maybe I can teach you sometime," he said, winking at her.

"Not on your lifetime," Courtney said, giving him a glare and walking off.

"She wants me," Duncan said to himself.

"So, where should we meet up for lunch?" Bridgette asked.

"There's this awesome seafood place a couple blocks down from the beach. I work there part time," Geoff said.

"Oh..." Bridgette said, sadly.

"Hey, are you OK?" Geoff asked.

"Um...I'm a vegetarian," Bridgette said.

"Oh...Oh! D-don't worry. They mainly sell seafood. Hardly any meat on the menu," Geoff said.

"That also includes fish," Bridgette said.

"That's OK! They have this killer vegetarian sushi. No fish at all!" Geoff said.

"Wow, really? Thanks," Bridgette said. Geoff smiled at her.

"Well, I guess I better get going. See you later?" She asked.

"Yeah! Bye!" Geoff said, smiling at her. Bridgette smiled too.

"About time we got going," Noah said, closing his book. He started to get up.

"So, Noah? How did you meet Bridgette and Courtney?" Cody asked.

"I've got a question for you? Will you please stop asking all of these tedious questions?" Noah asked, giving him a dry glare.

"Hey, no reason to be hostile," Cody said.

"I'm not being hostile. You're just getting on my last nerve," Noah said.

"I just want to be friends," Cody said.

"Well, I don't," Noah muttered.

"Hey, lighten up! Cut the guy a little slack," DJ said. Noah gave him a glare as well. DJ flinched underneath the cold stare. Noah rolled his eyes and started to walk off. Bridgette watched all of this and sighed.

'I wish Noah could be more friendly... Wait! That's it!' She thought. "Noah!" The bookworm merman/human stopped and looked behind him.

"What is it?" He asked. She started to walk up to him, carrying her surfboard.

"Wait! What time do you want to meet?!" Geoff called out. Bridgette quickly spun around and called out.

"Noonish!" She cried. She spun around again. But, she wasn't aware that Cody was in the way of her board and that Noah had walked up to her. So, when she spun around, her board hit Cody in the back, which caused him to yelp and be pushed towards Noah. "Cody! Oh, crap! I'm sorry! I-" She couldn't finish. Cody's arms were around Noah's neck and shoulders, while Noah's arms were around Cody's thin waist. But that wasn't the awkward part. Both boys lips had met the other. In other words, they were kissing! (A/N: -lets the yaoi fan girls squeal their lungs out-) The rest of the gang saw this. DJ and Duncan were bursting out laughing, Gwen was trying to hold in her laughter and Trent and Courtney had a look of shock on their faces. Both boys quickly pulled away, gasping and gagging. "Whoops..." Bridgette whispered.

"Oh, man! Cody, you should of seen your face!" Duncan cried, still laughing. Cody's face was bright red, staring in shock. Noah was wiping off his mouth, but unaware to everyone, he hid a small, tiny smirk. Bridgette felt like an idiot.

"Oh, my gosh! I feel so bad!" she cried.

"It's no big deal," Noah muttered. Cody, on the other hand, was still red. He let out a nervous chuckle, then fainted. Dj and Duncan continued to laugh their asses off. Gwen groaned and picked the smaller male up.

"Um, sorry about that," she said. The three of them followed Geoff. Courtney gave Bridgette a look.

"See? This is the reason why you should of wait for you to go o land! We could of avoid a situation like that!" She lectured.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was there!" Bridgette said. She looked over at Noah. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Oh, sure. I love having a human male thrown at me and kissing them in public," Noah said, sarcasticly.

"Noah, chill out. It wasn't like she did that on purpose," Trent said. The lazy merman/human rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go back to the house," he said. As the mer-people/humans began to walk off, Bridgette remembered something.

"Um, guys? I promised Geoff something," she said.

"Hmm? What's that?" Courtney asked.

"Turns out Cody doesn't know how to swim and I was hoping one of you can teach him," Bridgette said.

"Well, nothing against him, but I rather not do it," Courtney said.

"What about you, Noah?" Trent asked. Noah gave him a "You can't be serious "look.

"Oh, please Noah! You are a strong swimmer and if you keep your necklace on, your secret will stay safe!" Bridgette said.

"And what makes you think I'll teach that little nuisance to swim? Noah dryly asked.

"Please, Noah? Cody is a good friend of Geoff and I promised him," she said, giving him a pleading look. Noah let out a groan.

"OK, fine! I'll teach him! Just stop giving me that look," he muttered. Bridgette beamed and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you so much!" She cried.

"H-hey! What did I say about hugging?!" Noah said, trying to pry her off. Trent let out a laugh, while Courtney sighed.

"C'mon guys. Let's get back to our house," she said, walking in the direction of their house. As they walked, they were unaware that they were being watched.

Heather was looking down from a cliff.

"There's something fishy about those four," she muttered.

"Heather, who are you talking to?" a voice asked. Heather looked behind her and saw her "friend" Lindsey. She had long, golden blond hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and a denim mini skirt. Lindsey wasn't what you would call...smart...or bright. In fact, she made those rodents that toss themselves over cliffs seem like freaking brainiacs.

"Ah! Lindsey! Just the person I wanted to see!" Heather said, with a fake smile. She grabbed the dumb blond by the arm and dragged her to where she was a couple of seconds ago. "See those people?" she asked.

"Yeah...Oh, wow! That blond girl looks really pretty!" Lindsey said, pointing to Bridgette. Heather gave her a glare. "B-but not as pretty as you," she quickly corrected herself.

"They are going to meet up with Geoff and the others for lunch. We need to embarrass them any way we can...especially the blond!" Heather ordered.

"Um...OK? How come?" Lindsey asked.

"Because, we need to make sure those...newbies know their place in the social food chain. They shouldn't be sneaking their way to the top. They need to stay at the bottom," Heather said. Lindsey dumbly blinked.

"Ooooohhhhh...I still don't get it," she said.

"Leave most it up to me. I just want you to get friendly with that black haired guy," Heather said.

"But, Heather. You know I have a boyfriend!" Lindsey said.

"Oh, I know. But, this isn't going to affect your relationship. It's just playful flirting," she said.

"So, you don't think Tyler will get mad?" Lindsey asked..

"Of course not. Now, get going," Heather said. Lindsey nodded and walked off. Heather had a tiny smirk on her face.

"Ah, I just love toying with simple creatures. Especially when they do your bidding," she said, her eyes sparking with cunningness as the sun shone on her black onyx earrings.

Sorry if this seemed a little lack luster... I've been lazy...and sick..and on Fall Break...

Please click the pretty purple button to leave comments! 3


	6. Meeting More Humans and A Surprise

FINALLY! After a month, it's done! I've been dealing with school, being sick, breaks, laziness and writer's block. But you people have stuck by me! 3 Thank you all!

Comments to awesome reviewers:

J615: Sorry for the month wait. Here you go!

Ftiger: I'm glad you liked it! -hugs back-

Shadow-fan: Eh, the button can be fixed with a little duct tape

Suferdude9817: Glad you agree!

Phasian: Looking forward for your next review!

Pumkid: Here's the next chappie!

Cocodaman5454: -is flattered-

Shockstargirl522: O_O Dear lord you have a lot of sisters…Keep out of trouble

Anonymous Fish: ZOMG! I love DJxKaite! 3 Glad to have another fan of it

Jessiemisty: Remind me never to give you sugar…

Anonymous: Glad to see that moment made someone laugh

6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9: Yay! A new fan of the story! -gives a cookie-

Anon: I haz stalkers? Kewl

Satanic Priestess: I love you in a non creepy way too!

Shimo Ino: There will be more! BTW: I love your name!

Astrosono: Yes, there will be DxC! As well as TxG and of course NxC!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot and my trusty journal!

* * *

At the beach house, the mer-people/humans were getting ready for their meeting with the humans. Bridgette was in the bathroom, sitting in the tub in her mermaid form. Her tail swished up and down over the edge of the tub. She was almost ecstatic about having lunch with them, especially Geoff. She let out a happy sigh and leaned back. There was a knock at the door.

"Bridgette, it's me," Courtney voice called out.

"Come in!" Bridgette replied. Courtney came into the bathroom.

"We're gonna be leaving soon," she said. Bridgette nodded, reaching over and grabbing the necklace that was on a stand near the tub. "Bridgette, you do know your time on land is just for your lesson."

"I know, but it's also important for me to interact with humans," Bridgette said.

"Yes, but I'm still fear for your safety," Courtney said.

"Geoff seems like a nice guy," Bridgette defended.

"I wasn't talking about him. It's his...friend," Courtney muttered.

"Oh, you mean Duncan? He seems like a nice person," Bridgette said.

"He's nothing but a disgusting, low life cretin!" Courtney cried.

"Don't judge him too quickly," Bridgette said. "I think he likes you." Courtney gasped.

"I can't like him back! He's obnoxious! Not to mention a human," she said.

"Court, you need to stop thinking all humans are dangerous," Bridgette said.

"I can't help it! I've seen what humans do to one another!" Courtney protested. The blond mermaid let out a sigh.

"Just give him a chance. You'll see they are not bad," she said. "For example, Gwen is a nice girl." Courtney smiled.

"Yeah, she is. She's also a good artist. I've seen some of her sketches while you were out surfing," she said.

"And I think Trent has a small crush on her," Bridgette laughed. Courtney could help but let out a laugh as well.

"Well, hurry up. We're leaving in 10 minutes," she said, walking out the door. Bridgette sighed and looked at her necklace. She put it on and in a flash, her legs were back. Grabbing a towel, she got out the tub and drained it. As she was getting dressed, she took a look at the mark around her belly button. The mark look similar to a crown or tiara. This was the mark of royalty. Whether you were a prince or a princess, this mark was always there and a different color. Bridgette's was a deep blue color with small white specks. To a human, it looked like a tattoo. All mermaids and mermen had a mark somewhere on their body to indicate they were from the ocean. It was not as important as a royal mark, but it held the mer-persons secret and special power. Bridgette still had to unlock her true power, but she did have the ability to speak to aquatic creatures, mainly dolphins. She finished putting on her jeans and walked out. When she got downstairs, her friends were waiting.

"You know where we are going?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. Geoff said it's a couple blocks from the beach, we can't miss it," Bridgette said. They walked out of the house and down the beach.

* * *

About 20-25 minutes later, they came upon a beach shack/resturant and it was packed.

"Geoff wasn't kidding...By the size of the crowd, this place must be good," Bridgette said. Someone wormed their way through the crowd. It was DJ.

"Hey, you guys made it! Just in time too. Our table got called up," he said. Squeezing their way through, they managed to get in. The resturant had a surfer/Japanese theme. DJ led them to the back, where a whole group of people were sitting.

"I-I thought it was just going to be Gwen and the others..." Courtney said.

"It is. This is just the rest of the group," DJ said.

"Terrific..." Noah muttered. Geoff looked up.

"Yo! Great to see you guys again!" He said, getting up. "Guys, this is Bridgette, Courtney, Trent and Noah. We met them on the beach today. Sitting at the table, were five new people they haven't seen yet. There was an African-American girl with a full body figured, a lanky male with orange hair and glasses, a tall, gorgeous looking male with deep tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes and two females that were dressed the same. One was a lightly tanned, skinny girl white the other was pudgy and faired skin. Both had black hair that were tied in pony tails.

"Hey, it's great to meet you guys," Bridgette said, smiling. The four of them sat down in the empty seats: Bridgette sat next to Geoff, Courtney was between Duncan and the "hunk", Justin, Trent sat next to Gwen and the nerd, Harold, while Noah found himself next to Cody.

"So, is it true you told off Heather?" The African-American girl, LeShawna asked Bridgette. She let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't exactly call it telling her off," she sheepishly said.

"Ooh, I wish I was there to see that! That would of been cool to watch, right Katie?" The pudgy one asked the tanned girl.

"Totally! That would been so awesome, Sadie!" She said.

"What's with them?" Trent asked Gwen.

"They're Best Female Friends For Life, or BFFFL's. They are the closest of the group and almost never separated. Only DJ and Justin can come between them," she explained. (A/N: my fav crack pairing! DJ/Katie and Justin/Sadie! Fear it!)

"So, where are you guys from?" Harold asked. The mer-people/humans froze.

"U-um..Ontario?" Bridgette squeaked.

"You're from Canada?" Duncan asked.

"Well, we're US born citizens, but our parents moved when were kids," Courtney quickly covered up.

"Oh..." Everyone said. The only one who hasn't spoken, was Cody.

"Hey, buddy? You OK?" Geoff asked. That was when DJ and Duncan began to snicker.

"I bet he's still recovering from this morning," Duncan whispered. Noah heard this and gave them a glare.

"I'm fine," Cody whispered.

"Hey, weren't Izzy and Owen going to join us?" Gwen asked.

"They said that they were gonna be running late," LeShawna asked.

"More of your friends?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, but let me give you a warning. Izzy is a little crazy," Gwen said.

"A little? The girl is boarding on isanity!" Duncan joked.

'Huh...where have I heard that name before?' Bridgette thought.

"OMG! Bridgette, I just love your necklace!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's soooooo beautiful!" Sadie chimed in.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," she said. She noticed the two girls were wearing necklaces as well. Katie was a rose topaz, while Sadie's was an opal.

"And yours is pretty too, Courtney!" Katie said. Courtney let out a small laugh,

"Why, thank you," she said. The group continued to have a friendly conversation and eat their lunch. However, it quickly came to a halt...

"Geoff! What a surprise!" A familiar voice called. It was Heather and Lindsey.

"Ugh, don't you give up?" LeShawna asked, glaring at her. Heather returned the glare, then gave it to Bridgette.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Surfer Girl..." She said.

"Hello Heather..." Bridgette muttered. Taking seats from the adjacent table, Heather slid up to Geoff, almost pushing Bridgette out of her seat, while Lindsey sat next to Noah.

"I don't think we invited you two..." Gwen said, glaring at Heather.

"Well, I figured it would be nice to meet your new friends," Heather said innocently.

"And why did you bring Lindsey?" Katie asked.

"She wanted to meet them too, right Lindsey?" Heather asked, looking over at her. Lindsey was too close for comfort to Noah, trying to read over his shouder.

"How can you read this? Is it, like in Canadian or something?" She asked. Noah let out a low growl, trying to move away from her.

"Would you please stop breathing down my neck?" He asked, glaring at her. Heather cleared her throat.

"Lindsey, can I speak with in private?" She asked. Lindsey blinked, then nodded. The two got up and walked away, while the others tried fill up the empty seats. "What were you doing?" Heather asked her.

"I was trying to be friendly to the black haired guy like you told me to," Lindsey said.

"Not that black haired guy! The one who is sitting next to Gwen!" Heather cried, turning Lindsey in the direction of Trent.

"Oooohhhhhh....That guy!" Lindsey said.

"Ugh! I swear to god you have sea shells for brains!" Heather hissed. "Let's do this again..." She dragged Lindsey back to the table. "Sorry about that," she said, in a faked innocent voice.

"For the last time, you two aren't invited to sit here," Duncan said, glaring at her. Heather scoffed.

"Please. You aren't the boss of me," she said. She turned towards Geoff. "You're fine with us here, right?"

"Well...I really don't know..." He said, not wanting to sound mean, even though he didn't like her. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud whoop.

"Dudes! We're here!" The group turned around to see two other people standing in front of them. One of them was a very large male. He had short/shaggy blond hair, blue eyes and a wide smile on his face. He was clad in an over sized white T-shirt with a blue maple leaf on it, cargo shorts and tennis shoes. On his back was a slim female. She had curly/wavy orange hair, wild green eyes and an almost crazed grin plastered on her face. She wore a green tank top, matching green skirt and sandals. Around her neck was a jade pendant.

"Owen! Izzy! About time you made it!" Duncan said, grinning.

"Sorry guys. Izzy spotted a squirrel on our way here and wanted to chase it," Owen said. Izzy let out a laugh.

"I guess you can call it my inner wild animal," she said, giving them a toothy grin. Owen let Izzy down from her piggy back.

"Oh, come on! The fat ass and his jungle girlfriend are joining you!? That's it, we are leaving!" Heather said, getting up. Lindsey followed.

"Bye guys!" The blond girl said. Once they were gone, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," DJ muttered. Owen and Izzy sat in the empty seats and spotted the new faces.

"Hey, are you guys friends with Geoff and the others?" Owen asked.

"I guess you can say that. I'm Bridgette, and this is Courtney, Trent and Noah," the blond mermaid/human introduced. Once introductions were over, the gang started to chat again. However, it was slightly awkward for Bridgette, because every time she looked up, Izzy was staring right at her.

"Hey! I have an idea! After we finish lunch, the dudes and girls can split up and hang out! We'll show Trent and Noah around, while you girls show Bridge and Courtney around," Geoff said, grinning.

"Yeah! We can show Bridgette and Courtney all the please we hang out!" Katie exclaimed.

"That will be so fun!" Sadie piped in. Soon the gang, finished up, paid the bill and split up into two groups.

"Bridgette, you'll be OK without us with you?" Trent asked.

"Hey, I've faced challenging things before," she said. The "challenging" things were more like risk taking stunts, such as when she raced against a shark, swimming in jelly fish infected waters and even braving a storm to rescue a baby sea turtle.

"Alright,, but if anything happens, contact us right away," Trent said, pointing to her necklace. Not only were the necklaces a way to stay human in water, but they also acted as a comunicator.

"I'll keep that in mind," Bridgette said, smiling. She began to head off with the girls, while the boys went another direction.

* * *

The girls were walking down a small shopping district, looking at the displays and the occasional window shopping.

"So, what's your deal with Heather?" Courtney inquired.

"The girl thinks she's God's gift to man and she's constantly trying to 'woo' Geoff," LeShawna explained.

"Not to mention she's a total stuck up bitch," Gwen muttered.

"What about the blond girl? Lindsey was it?" Bridgette asked.

"The poor girl somehow got mixed in with her and she thinks Heather is her friend," LeShawana said.

"She's almost like her lackey, if you ask me. If I was her and Heather was still Heather, she would be seriously maimed. Oh! That reminds me of this one story-mmpth!" Izzy was cut off by Katie and Sadie putting their hands over her mouth.

"I don't think they want to hear any of your crazy stories," Sadie said.

"Yeah. you don't want to scar them for life," Katie said. Bridgette and Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"There's also a weird thing about Lindsey. She claims that she has a boyfriend, but no one has ever seen him. I mean, she flaunted off pictures of him, but we never met him face to face," Gwen said.

"That's strange..." Courtney said.

"So, Bridgette? About your other two friends, what are they like?" LeShawana asked.

"Well, Trent is a really nice guy and a sweetheart. Noah...he can be a little cynical and sarcastic, but once you get to know him, he can be friendly...to a degree," Bridgette said.

"Ooohh... Is there anything going on between you guys?" Izzy asked, looking at her and Courtney. The mermaids/humans looked at each other, then laughed.

"N-no! We are only friends!" Courtney said.

"Oh. So is there anyone that you like?" Gwen asked. Bridgette blushed lightly.

"Well, I kinda have a small crush on Geoff," she confessed. Katie and Sadie let out a perfectly timed "Aww!"

"What about you?" LeShawna asked Courtney.

"I don't have a crush on anyone," Courtney said, crossing her arms.

"I think Duncan is taking a liking to you, though," Gwen pointed out.

"Oooh! The classic tale of the bad boy and the good girl," Izzy said, grinning. Courtney scoffed.

"Please, I wouldn't be caught dead with him," she said.

"First step of a relationship is always de-ni-al!" Izzy sang. Courtney blushed deeply.

"Can we please discuss something else?" She asked, fidgeting with the sleeve of her top. Gwen noticed something on her arm.

"I-Is that...is that a tattoo?" She asked, pointing to a mark being half covered by her sleeve. Courtney pulled up the sleeve, revealing a purple and silver mark that looked similar to a snowflake.

"Oh, this? I guess you can say that. Back home, one of our friends was going to get one. Sh-she was too scared at first, but to calm her down, we all got one," Courtney lied perfectly through her teeth.

"Do you have one?" LeShawna asked Bridgette. The blond mermaid/human nodded and lifted up her shirt, exposing her belly button and her mark.

"I don't see you two as the type to have tattoos," Gwen said.

"You'll be surprised..." Bridgette said. She noticed Katie, Sadie and Izzy looking at her mark with an almost look of shock on their faces. "Hey, are you guys OK?"

"Huh? Oh, we're fine," Katie said.

"Totally fine," Sadie said.

"Oooh, girls! There's a sale that's calling my name!" LeShawna said, leading them to one of the stores. Katie, Sadie and Izzy followed from behind.

"Do you think that's really them?" Katie asked.

"It has to be," Sadie said.

"If it is, we have to give them a warm welcome," Izzy said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were at the beach.

"And that's how Owen won the hot dog eating contest," the large male said, grinning.

"O-oh...that's interesting..." Trent said, faking a grin.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Noah muttered.

"Just be thankful you weren't there..." Harold said, shuddering.

"So, Trent. I've noticed you've been making eyes at Gwen," Duncan said, grinning.

"She seems like a cool girl," Trent said, smiling.

"Seems Cody has a little competition," DJ said, playfully jabbing the younger male in the ribs.

"Hey, I'm not that obsessed with her," Cody protested. The guys gave him a unconvinced look.

"What about you, lazy ass?" Duncan asked Noah, who is still reading his book.

"I have no interest of 'crushing on someone'," Noah dryly muttered. He looked over at Cody and their eyes met. Cody gasped and quickly looked away, blushing lightly. As the guys began to walk, Noah walked up to Cody and grabbed his arm. The smaller male flinched slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I have an offer," Noah said.

"Wh-what?" Cody asked.

"First of all, stop your studdering. That kiss ment nothing and was an accident," Noah said, almost coldly. Cody bit his lip, but nodded. "Second, I'm aware that you are in need of a swimming coach. Bridgette...persueaded me into doing it. I personally don't want to, but I don't want to upset her," he said.

"W-wait, you know I can't swim?" Cody asked. Noah sighed in annoyance.

"Yes. Look, I'm offering to help you learn to swim, despite my better judgment... So, are you in?" He asked. Cody was a bit hesitant at first, but then he nodded.

"A-alright..." he said. Noah smirked, then noticed he was still holding his arm.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered, letting go of the arm.

"No problem," Cody muttered as well, starting to follow the rest of the guys. Noah's eyes scanned Cody's formed, then smirked.

"For a human, he's kinda cute," he muttered. "I might have fun with him." (A/N: Not that type of "fun", people. It's still a T rated story)

"Yo! Noah, are you gonna stand there!?" Trent called out. Noah shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah... Keep your shirt on..." He muttered, as he started to walk back to the gang.

* * *

After a few hours, it was getting late. The humans went home, while the mer-people/humans decided to hang out at the cove.

"It's gonna be so awesome seeing Geoff at the surfing competition!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Don't forget you are gonna be part of it," Trent said.

"Can we just get out of these forms? I'm starting to get a little stiff," Courtney said. All four of them took off their necklaces and dove in. There was a flash, and they were in their mer-forms.

"Ah, that's much better," Noah muttered, taking out his book again.

"Noah, did you talk to Cody about helping him be able to learn to swim?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, the little dork was happy about it," he muttered.

"Heheh...Looks like our assumptions were right," a familiar voice giggled. The mer-people gasped and looked up. On the edge of the cliff, were Izzy, Katie and Sadie.

"H-how did they follow us!?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Never mind that! Our cover is blown!" Bridgette cried. Izzy laughed again.

"Oh, your cover isn't blown. In fact, we have been looking for you, Princess Bridgette!" She exclaimed. The others blinked in confusion. The three of them took of their necklaces, then dove into the water. There was a familiar flash. When it died down, the three "humans"...were now mermaids! (A/N: Cue dramatic music and stunned readers) Izzy had a green and orange tail and a green sea shell bra, Katie had a pink tail and bra and Sadie had a peach tail and cream colored bra.

"Y-you guys are mermaids too!?" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Yup! We wanted to tell you guys sooner, but the others were there," Katie said.

"As soon as we saw Bridgette's royal mark, we just knew you guys were mer-people too," Sadie piped in.

"But I don't understand! Aren't you guys breaking the rule about not able to fall for humans!?" Courtney said, in a panic manner.

"Psh, that rule is ancient! We are aloud to fall for them, as long as they don't find out we are mermaids," Izzy said, floating on her back. Bridgette's eyes widen.

"Then...I can be with Geoff!!" She exclaimed.

"Atta, girl! And we are going to help you all hook up!" Izzy cried.

"B-but why us?" Courtney asked.

"Because, we are the best match makers in all of the ocean!" Katie said.

"And it's our duty to help get couples together!" Sadie cried.

"And you four...will be our greatest chalenge yet!" Izzy said.

* * *

It's done! After all that time, it's done! Thank you all for being so patient!

R&R, peoples! I also take ideas! 3

Also, I want your reaction of when you found out Izzy, Katie and Sadie were mermaids!


	7. Swimming with Destiny

YES! Finally after two months, it's done! -slumps over- I feel so sorry for making you people wait that long…Between the chapters I've had finals, Winter Break, new classes, etc… I'm just happy you guys are so patient! -looks at reviews- Holy fudge muffins! 96!? I'm so freaking close to 100!

Replies to awesome reviewers

Astrosono: -Sweat drops- Was it really that obvious?

FTiger: Who knows? ^^

Animenut18: Continue on with your long-ass reviews! I like reading them

Shimo Ino: …Matchmaker song?

Dichabite: Oooh, sorry hun…no OC's in this story.

CourtneyxDuncan: I too thought it was a bit obvious

1000GreenSun: Thankies!

6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne: You may just get your wish in this chapter!

BloodyAphrodite: Yes…damn school…

Psychid: Plot twists are fun to write.

PimpedOutGreenEars: You'll defiantly enjoy them

Werewolfinlove: Thank you

MaJorReader619: Thank you for that reponse

Juleskat101: …No…this is not a dream…

Parody-Lover: Tis all good

Shadow-Fan: There will…but not til way later

DuncanxCourtey4ever: Just be a bit patient

Phasian: D: A lot of people saw it coming…

Princeskvn: -pats your head- It's all good

RhiannonG: Thankies!

Shockstargirl522: -pokes you with a stick- And also, I didn't like it that you flamed a story a friend wrote for me. Please be a bit more considerate in the future

And to everyone else: THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So no suing!

* * *

"Goooood morning Malibu! This is Chris McClain and you are listening to WKNA. Today was supposed to be the 22nd Annual Surfing Tournament. Unfortuently dudes, it's been postponed. There's a storm brewing and I don't think you want to be surfing in this type of weather. I do have some good news. The tournament will be held a week from today, so when this storm dies, all you surfer dudes and dudettes can get more practice in."

That was the annoucment made that Saturday morning, and like the DJ said, it was pouring. The rain fell so hard, it could put a damper on anyone's good mood. Bridgette stared out of her window, letting out a sigh.

"Too bad it's raining...I was looking forward to the tournament," she said.

"Whatever. Gives me an excuse not to go outside," Noah muttered.

"Geez, is he always this gloomy?" Izzy asked, who was standing on her head.

"I still don't understand why we are letting her and the Wonder Twins stay with us..." Noah said.

"They are our own kind. They deserve to stay here too," Bridgette said. Noah groaned. Bridgette turned to look at Izzy. "So, are you guys really the best matchmakers in the ocean?" she asked. The redhead did a back flip and landed on her feet.

"Of course! We were trained by the best! Heck, if we were in that one Disney film, we could get them together without the evil sea witch messing up!" She boasted. Bridgette let out a small laugh while Noah let out a groan of annoyance. There was a knock on the door.

"Who could be out in this weather?" Bridgette asked, getting up and walking to the door. When she open the door, she was surprised. "Cody?" The small male was standing underneath the patio, holding a drenched umbrella and was wearing a rain jacket.

"Hey Bridgette. C-can I come in?" He asked.

"O-of course..." Bridgette said, letting him into the house. "What are you doing out in this type of weather?" Cody closed his umbrella and took off his jacket.

"Well, I was thinking since the surfing tournament is postponed, maybe Noah could start my lessons today," he said. Noah gave him a dry look.

"Gee, I can't think to spend my day than teaching you to swim while it's thundering outside," he sarcastically said. Cody let out a nervous laugh.

"It's not like that, dude. There's a community center in town that has an indoor pool. Maybe we could do the lessons there," he offered.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I rather pass..." Noah muttered.

"Noah, don't be rude," Bridgette scolded.

"Yeah, lazy-ass!" Izzy remarked. Noah let out a groan.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He asked.

"Nope!" Izzy said, grinning.

"Alright, we'll do it today. But don't expect me to be this friendly," Noah said, giving Cody a warning stare.

"No problem, dude," Cody said, smiling. Noah got up out of his seat and headed upstairs to get his stuff together.. He switched into his blue and red trunk and put on his ruby pendant. Another secret of the necklace/pendant was that it helped boost each merperson's indiviual power. For example, Noah's power was to heat the tempture of water to high boiling points as well as control steam. His mark on the back of his neck and was an almost flame like mark. Noah wasn't exactly appreciaive of his power, seeing that he didn't have a need for it. Putting his shirt back on, he grabbed the nearest towel and headed back downstairs.

"OK, let's go," Noah said to Cody. The smaller male nodded, then noticed something.

"Don't you need a jacket?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," Noah muttered. He kinda like the rain, especially when it was ice cold. He envied Courtney for having the power to freeze water and control ice.

* * *

Half an hour later, the two males made it to the town's commuinty rec center. Noah wasn't at least bit impressed.

"I think our house is a lot bigger than this place," he muttered.

"C'mon dude. It's not that bad," Cody said.

"Are you always this optimistic?" Noah asked. Cody let out a sheepish chuckle.

"I guess you can call it a bad habit," he said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." He said. They entered the rec center and Cody led Noah to the changing room.

"The indoor pool is down the hall. I'll just go get changed and I'll meet with you," Cody said. Noah inwardly groaned. He was being told what to do by a human. A cute human...but a human nonetheless. Noah strolled down the hall until he reached the pool. As soon as he opened the door, the distinct smell of chlorine hit his nose, causing him to inwardly gag. There was nobody there, save for one lone life guard on duty, who looked just as bored as Noah did. She looked over at him and called out.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm just here to give my friend a swimming lesson," he said.

"You know that there are classes for those types of things," the life guard said. Noah groaned softly. Mer-people knew how to swim as soon as they were born, and found it annoying that humans actually had to take lessons.

'It would be better if they adapted like we did," Noah thought. He took off his shirt and longer sweats that were covering his trunks and checked if his pendant was around his neck.

"OK, dude! I'm ready!" Cody's voice echoed throughout the pool. Noah turned around to take a look at his "pupil". Cody had a small, thin frame that slightly made him look anorexic, yet somehow suited him. His skin was not pale, but a light cream color that contradicted Noahs' deep tanned skin. He wore beige/tan swim trunks with red and green designs on them. Noah hated to admit it, but Cody looked cuter than before! A small blush crept onto his face, which luckily blended into his skin. "Dude, you OK?" Cody asked, causing Noah to snap out of his stupor.

"Y-yeah..." He muttered, avoiding the other males eyes. Cody carefully walked over to the pools edge.

"W-wow...that's pretty deep," he muttered.

"It's only 8 feet deep," Noah remarked. Cody whined softly.

"Maybe we should start in the shallow end," he suggested.

"And to think less than 10 minutes ago, you were so hyped to do this," Noah said, a hint of sarcasm laced his voice.

"I-I guess that's what happens when you anticipate things too much," Cody softly said. Noah noticed Codys confidence was slowly draining away.

"Before we start...I want to know something," he said.

"Um...sure," Cody said.

"Why can't you swim?" Noah simply asked. There was a brief silence. "Well?" Cody let out a sigh and sat on the edge.

"I-it's not I never learned. I'm an OK swimmer... But whenever I get too far deep and the water goes past my head...I panic," he said.

"So, you're afraid of drowning?" Noah asked.

"I guess you can say that," Cody said. He stared into the deep end. "When I was a kid, my parents took me out for a boat ride. Everything went smoothly until we headed back. I accidentally fell out of the boat. I was wearing my life jacket, though. My parents stopped the boat to let me swim back. That was when something grabbed my leg. I started to freak out and whatever had a hold of my leg started to drag me down. I don't remember much after that cuz I blacked out. When I came to, I was back on shore. My parents thought it was an under toe tot got me. Whatever it was, I'm glad I got out of it alive... But now, whenever I go underwater, I'm always afraid I'm not gonna come back up. Noah blinked as he listened. As much as it was against his nature, he felt sorry for the human. And after all what happened to him, he still wants to conquer his fear. He let out a sigh.

"Not that listening to your story isn't interesting and all...are you gonna keep talking or actually get something done?" He dryly asked.

"Oops...sorry for rambling," Cody said, shyly grinning. He got up and both of them walked to the shallow end of the pool. Cody put one toe in the water to test the tempeture, but quickly retracted it back. "Whoa, that's cold!"He exclaimed. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby," he muttered. He put his foot into the water. Like Cody said, it was really cold. Even though he liked swimming in icy cold water, he was sure Cody didn't. Without the smaller male noticing, a soft glow radiated from his pendant and slowly heated the water to a warmer temperture. "It's not that cold to me," he muttered. Cody dipped his toe in again.

"Huh, it's warmer," he said. Noah inwardly smirked. The two of them walked down the steps into the shallow water.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?" Noah asked. Cody scratched the back of his head.

"I-I really don't know," he confessed.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you how to swim," Noah blandly said. Cody gulped softly.

"It's not just that...I-I'm gonna try and stand underwater without freaking out. But if I do freak out, pull me out," he said.

"So the reason why I went out in the cold rain is to be your personal life guard?" Noah dryly asked.

"Please Noah. I won't ask for anything else," Cody almost pleaded. Noah rolled his eyes and let out a groan.

"Fine, but down expect me to keep doing this every day," he muttered. Cody beamed softly. The two of them slowly made their way to the deep end. The water was slightly below their shoulder blades. Noah noticed his body had slightly tensed up. "You still want to do this?" He asked. Cody gulped softly.

"Y-yeah. There's no going back now. I have to face this," he said. He stared into the water for a while. He soon took a breath and dunked his head into the water. Less than three seconds later, he resurfaced. "OK! That's enough for one day!" He said, as he headed back to the shallow end. But Noah grabbed his arm.

"You're not getting out of it that easily," he said. He started to drag Cody back to the deep end.

"B-but Noah! I don't think that this a good idea!" Cody protested

"You're the one that wanted me to teach you to learn to swim and so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. And I'm not gonna let your whining and complaining get in the way!" He said in a stern tone. Cody slightly flinched at the tone of Noah's voice The tanned merman/human let out a sigh. "Why don't we try something easy?" He guided Cody to float on his back.

"Uh, I don't see how this is helping..." Cody said.

"Are you questioning the teacher?" Noah said. Cody shook his head sheepishly. "Good, now I'm gonna let go and you have to float on your own."

"Wh-what? B-but Noah! What if I sink?" Cody cried.

"You'll be fine. Just close your eyes and relax," Noah said. He slowly let go of the smaller male. He instantly saw tension in Cody's body. "You have to relax," he said.

"I-I can't...I'm way too nervous," Cody slightly whined. Noah let out a groan.

"Fine." He grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the shallow end. Cody quickly regained his position and clung to the side of the pool. "You didn't even go under and you're still freaked out? That's pretty weak," Noah muttered.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," Cody whispered. A pang of guilt struck Noah.

'Way to be an asshole,' an inner voice told him. He let out a groan. "Look, let's take a break then we'll try again," he said. Cody nodded and pulled himself onto the ledge.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Cody asked

"I'm just curious...that Gwen girl at the beach yesterday. You kept hitting on her..." Noah said. Cody blushed lightly.

"I-I kinda have a crush on her...but I know she's way out of my league. Besides, I think she starting to like your friend, Trent," he said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"So, the supposed 'Code-miester' struck out?" He dryly asked.

"A lot of times with a lot of girls," Cody confessed. Noah snorted. He was floating on his back. "Well, what about you?" He asked. Noah raised an eyebrow then closed his eyes.

"Never had a girlfriend," he said.

"Oh? So, you never dated?" Cody asked.

"I've dated...I just never had a _girlfriend_..." Noah said, putting emphasis on the word "girlfriend". It took a while for Cody to put 2 and 2 together before it finally clicked.

"Y-you're gay!?" He exclaimed.

"No, honey...I'm straight as a line," Noah said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Codys face went bright red. "Why? Do you have a problem with it?" He asked, slightly glaring at the smaller human.

"N-no! It's just a little unexpected," Cody said. He then flashed backed to the kiss yesterday, which caused him to blush deeper. Noah noticed this and swam towards the ledge.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked. Cody gulped and nodded. "Just get over it. It was an accident," Noah said, rolling his eyes. There was a long, awkward silence. (A/N: Somewhere in the world, a gay baby is born) Cody looked up at the time.

"Oh crap. My parents need me home soon," he said. He looked over at Noah. "You don't mind if we cut this a little short?"

"Whatever, it's not like you're paying me," Noah said. He got up out of the pool and walked over to where he put his towel and put it around his body.

"So, what do you want to meet again?" Cody asked, drying off his hair. Noah just shrugged.

"I don't care...whenever you want to," he said. Cody smiled and gave Noah a man-hug.

"Thanks dude! I really appreciate it!" He exclaimed. Noah's face flushed a deep red.

"Yeah, whatever..." He muttered. The two males started to head out of the pool. Noah was having a mental debate with himself. 'I shouldn't have feelings for a human! He probably doesn't have feelings for me,' he bitterly thought. He then felt something tap his shoulder.

"Yo, dude. Are you OK?" Cody asked. Noah shook out of his trance.

"Y-yeah...hypothetically say another guy asked you out...what would you do?" He asked. Cody fell a bit quiet.

"Well, even though I'm all about the ladies...the Code-miester is flexible," he said, flashing his gapped tooth smile. Noah said nothing, but inwardly smirked.

'I guess there's no harm done to be a little interested in him,' he thought. They walked outside and noticed it stopped raining.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Noah!" Cody said, walking away.

"Yeah...see you later," Noah said. He let out a soft sigh, then smiled. He could get used to the lessons...

* * *

Owww....my fingers hurt...but it was soooo worth it!

R&R with comments and questions. Flames will be ridiculed. I also accept small ideas if you have any.


	8. Artisan Sparks

Oh, my God you guys~ I am super sorry it took me so long to finish this. Please forgive me. Anyways, this chapter is mainly Gwen/Trent based. I know some of you have been asking for that. Thanks for all the reviews. I would thank you individually, but I think that takes up too much time. So everyone (minus that one flamer) gets a cookie~

Disclaimer: I never had or never will own anything.

* * *

Noah had walked his way back to the beach house. As soon as he opened the door, he was bombarded with questions.

"Hey lazy ass! How did it go? Did you two kiss!?" Noah let out a low growl.

"Nothing happened, Izzy. Now, get out of my face!" The red haired mermaid/human was hanging upside down like a bat.

"Oh, c'mon! Something had to happen!" Izzy whined. Noah rolled his eyes, then looked around.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Bridgette is still here and Courtney and Trent went out food shopping," Izzy explained.

"At least I get some quiet time to myself..." Noah muttered under his breath.

* * *

As Izzy said, Trent and Courtney were out shopping, mainly for food. They were each carrying a bag.

"I think this would be enough food to last the week," Trent said.

"Hope Bridgette likes it," Courtney said. The two continued to walk down the street, when they passed by an art/craft shop. Trent stopped and looked int the window. "Trent, everything alright?" Courtney asked.

"Hey...Gwen is in there," he said. Sure enough, the goth girl was inside, browsing around. "I should say hi to her."

"We have to get back to the house. We don't have time to chat," Courtney said.

"It'll be just a short talk. It won't be long," Trent said, walking to the door.

"B-But Trent!" Courtney cried. But, he had already walked into the store. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Does anyone ever listen to me anymore?"

* * *

Trent walked up to Gwen and tapped her on the shoulder. This startled her as she tenced up and quickly spun around.

"O-Oh! Hey Trent," she said, a light blush coloring her pale cheeks. "What are you doing here?" Trent slightly smiled.

"Courtney and I were out shopping and I saw you in here," he said. "So, what about you?" Gwen swollowed lightly.

"I-I was just getting a new sketch book...that's all," she muttered.

"That's cool. Hey, maybe we can hang out today," Trent offered.

"O-Oh...I'm not sure...you look kinda busy," she said.

"It's no big deal. We just had to do food shopping and we're already done," he said.

"So...you don't think she'll mind?" Gwen asked, pointing to Courtney outside.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it," he said. "I'll just go tell her. Trent walked back outside.

"Good, you're back. Let's get going," Courtney said.

"Um, slight change in plans. I'm gonna go hang out with Gwen," Trent said.

"What!? But we said that we'll be home as soon as we are done shopping!" Courtney exclaimed.

"We are done with the shopping, but you can go back," Trent said.

"Bridgette will be mad!" Courtney tried to protest.

"She won't get mad over a thing like this. It will be fine. I'll be back before sundown," he said.

"You better. I don't want you backing out of your promise," she said. Trent grinned.

"Thanks Court," he said, handing her his bags.

"But you owe me for this," Courtney said.

"No prob," he said, walking back into the shop. She let out another sigh.

"How do I keep getting talked into things like this?" She asked herself.

Trent reentered the shop as soon as Gwen was checking out.

"Hey, it's all good now," he said. She turned around to look at him.

"Uh, that's great," she said. The cashier gave her the newly purchased sketch book and Gwen put it into her back. She walked back over to Trent. "So, what do you want to do?" Gwen asked.

"I was kinda hoping you would have an idea," Trent said.

"Well, I was planning on just hanging out on the beach. You know, breaking in the new sketchbook," Gwen said.

"I'll be happy to join you," Trent said.

"Um...thanks," Gwen muttered, trying to hide her blush.

* * *

The two of them left the store and headed off to the beach. As they walked, each of the snuck a peak at the other and quickly looked away when they suspected something. On what felt to be her 9th look, (A/N: Get it? Nine? Trent's fav number!) Gwen spotted something on Trent's hand. It was a mark/tattoo simillar to the ones Bridgette and Courtney had. It was a green color and the shape of what appeared to be a shapeless form of water. Kinda like what it looks like when your pour liquid out of a container. Like the others, this was Trent's merman mark. He had the power to form and shape water and it would never run out, no mater what the amount was. (A/N: If you ever seen H2O: Just Add Water, that Aussie mermaid show on Nickelodeon, it's the power Cleo has. If not, look it up) As she looked at it, she was unaware that Trent was talking to her.

"Hey Gwen! Earth to Gwen! Are you OK?" Trent's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Huh, oh yeah...What did you ask?" She sheepishly asked.

"I was wondering how long you lived here," Trent said.

"Oh. Practically my whole life," Gwen said.

"That's pretty cool," he said.

"Tch, for you maybe. The sunlight and I aren't exactly the greatest friends. The only thing I like living here are the nights. When it's not too cloudy, you can get a good view of the moon and stars.. But other than that, it kinda sucks," Gwen said.

"Oh..." Trent said.

"What's life like where you live?" She asked.

"It's cool. I also live close to the ocean," he said. _'Real close...'_

"So, what is your family like?" Gwen asked.

"It's just me and my parents. No siblings," Trent said.

"I have a younger brother. He's OK..but like all brothers, he tends to get on my nerves sometimes," Gwen said. They continued to walk up along the side of the beach.

"So, Gwen. What exactly do you draw?" Trent asked.

"Oh, just random things and doodles," she sheepishly said.

"Is it OK if I look at a few of them?" Trent asked.

"I-I don't know...They aren't that good," Gwen mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm sure they are good," Trent said, flashing her a sinceire smile. The goth girl blushed a light red, coloring her pale cheeks.

"A-alright," she muttered. She dug into her art bag and pulled out a fairly old sketch book. She handed it to Trent. He started to flip through. Inside were many sketches, doodles and portraits.

"Wow, these are pretty good," Trent said.

"You're just saying that," Gwen muttered.

"No, really. I'm not lying," he said. "I especially like this one." He pointed to a drawing of what appeared to be a shadowy male sitting on a rock by the ocean.

"Oh, that? It's just an unfinished sketch," Gwen said.

"How excatly is it unfinsihed?" Trent asked.

"You might think it's stupid...it's supposed to be a merman," she said. Trent blinked with surprise.

"A-A merman?" He echoed.

"Yeah, dumb. I don't even know why I drew it..." Gwen muttered.

"I-It's not that. It's a good drawing, I just didn't see you as the type of person to actually believe in mermaids," Trent said.

"I don't belive in them...they're just a nice subject to draw. Besides, you honestly believethat mer-people exist?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, you'll never know," Trent said, giving her a smile. She blushed once again and snatched back her sketch book.

"Whatever. My drawings still aren't that good," she muttered, trying to change the subject.

"Don't say that. You are a really good artist," Trent said, complimenting her.

"...So...what do you do?" Gwen asked.

"What?" He asked back.

"What do you do in your spare time?" She asked.

"Well, other than swimming, I taught myself how to play guitar," Trent said. (A/N: And by tought himself how to play, he ment watching/observing humans play and learning from them)

"Really? Are you that good?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not good at professional standards...but my friends enjoy it," Trent said. "I could play for you sometime."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Gwen muttered.

"I don't have to...I want to," Trent sincerely said, giving her a soft smile. She smiled sheepishly and looked away. "Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're blushing?" He asked. Gwen scoffed at him.

"No one has the time. All guys care about are the pretty girls with lots of money and the perfect body. They'll never pay any attention to a girl like me," she bitterly remarked.

"Well, I'm paying attention," Trent said. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Do you realize how cheesy that sounded?" She asked. Trent let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, it kinda did," he said.

* * *

However, unknown to the two of tem, they were being watched. A couple yards away...were Heather and Lindsey. (A/N:Cue the dramatic music) They had been watching/following the two since they had left the art store.

"So, weird goth girl has a little crush on the new guy," Heather said, looking through her binoculars.

"I know~ Isn't it so romantic?" Lindsey swooned. Heather slapped her upside the head.

"Focus! We have a mission here!" She cried.

"But...I thought our mission was to find..." Before Lindsey finished, Heather bonked her again.

"That's not important to us right now!" She cried. "What is important is that we need to break them up before they can get together!" Lindsey blinked dumbly. Heather let out an annoyed groan. "Just get his attention!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" Lindsey said.

"Oi...sometimes I do think you have fish flakes for brains..." Heather muttered. Lindsey made her way down the beach to where Trent and Gwen were.

"Hi Gretta! Hi Travis!" She called out. Gwen and Trent flinched as they turned towards the source of the voice.

"Oh...hey Lindsey," Trent politely said.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Gwen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I just bought this super cute new bikini and I wanna show it off~ Do you like it?" Lindsey asked, modeling of her body.

"Um...it looks...great?" Trent said. Gwen just scowled.

"I know, right? Tyler will love it!" Lindsey squealed.

"If you like it so much, why don't you show it to Tyler?" Gwen asked in an annoyed manner.

"Don't be silly. He's out of town. He's at this super important sports tournament, ya know," Lindsey bragged. Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...so he's an athlete?" He asked.

"Yup! And he's one of the best!" Lindsey cried. (A/N: Suuuuure he is...) Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Lindsey, you keep talking about him, but we even haven't met him yet," she said.

"Oh, you will meet him! He's just been super busy!" Lindsey protested. Gwen scoffed.

"I bet your making the whole thing up," she said.

"N-no...He's real!" And he loves me!" Lindsey cried.

"Gwen, give the girl a break," Trent said.

"He's all she talks about and it seems too good to be true!" Gwen said. Lindsey began to sniff and tears formed in her eyes.

"St-stop being mean! Tyler is real!" She cried. Gwen started to feel bad for yelling at her. She was about to apologize, shen someone interuppted her.

"Yo, babe! Long time, no see!" The three of them turned their attention towards the source of the voice. Running down the beach was a tall-ish, lean male. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a pair of red swimming trunks and had a red sweatband around his head. Lindsey gasped.

"Taylor! ...I mean Tyler!" She squealed. She ran up and squished him into a hug. "Oh my gosh! I missed you sooo much!" She cried.

"I missed you too, babe," Tyler said, giving his girl a hug. Gwen and Trent blinked.

"So...he does exist," Gwen muttered. Tyler looked up at the two.

"Yo! I'm Tyler. Are you two friends of Lindsey?" He asked.

"You could say that. I'm Trent and this is Gwen," the black haired merman/human introduced. Gwen waved slightly, trying not to be rude.

"See! I told you guys I had a boyfriend!" Lindsey said, sticking out her tounge.

"S-sorry...I guess you were right...for once," Gwen muttered.

"That's fine. I'm just gonna hang out with Linds. Didn't mean to interrupt your guys date," Tyler said. Both of them blushed a dark red.

"I-It's not a date!" Gwen protested.

"Really? From the looks of it, you two looked like you were on a date," Tyler pointed out.

"We're just hanging out, man. As friends," Trent said.

"Aw, but you two would be so cute together!" Lindsey cooed. "Just like me and Ty!" Gwen blushed an even darker shade than before.

"It was nice meeting you guys. Linds and I have some catching up to do," Tyler said, leading his girl towards town.

Heather was watching all of this. "Oh dear God...Can't those two do anything right?!" She screamed, freaking out the other people around her.

* * *

Once they were gone, Trent and Gwen sat awkwardly on the beach, not sure what to do about what just happened.

"...So...those two sure seem happy," Trent said.

"Yeah, not what I expect Lindsey to find cute. I mean, the dumb jock and blond is a classic," Gwen said, the blush still coloring her face.

"Yeah. You're still bugging on what he said. Ya know, about us?" Trent asked. Gwen gulped.

"L-like I said, he's a dumb jock that doesn't know what he is saying," she mumbled.

"I don't know....We could make a cute couple," Trent teased.

"Don't say that! It's so embarrassing!" Gwen cried. Trent simply grinned.

"C'mon. My friends might start worrying about me," he said, as he got up from the sand. Gwen coppied his action, wiping away any sand that was stuck to her. They walked down the beach. "It was great hanging out with you," Trent said.

"Yeah, whatever. It beats being alone..." Gwen muttered.

"I think you had fun today," Trent said.

"OK, so it was fun. Big deal," Gwen said. Trent smiled at her.

"Maybe we could do something like this again," he offered.

"I-I don't know...will it be OK with your friends?" Gwen asked.

"It'll be OK. Same time tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um...well...I..." Gwen tried to say a complete sentence. Trent leaned down and gave her a soft peck on her forehead. Her entire face went bright red.

"How about now?" He softly asked. Gwen was tongue tied. She tried to look at everything around her, trying to avoided eye contact. Then her eyes landed on something that really got her attention.

"Oh. My. God." She said.

"What?" Trent asked. He turned to where she was looking, and his eyes widen as well. On the beach, in front of the house, was Courtney. She was laying on her back and someone was on top of her in a very awkward position. That someone was...Duncan!? Both of their jaws dropped. What the heck happened while they were gone!?

* * *

Another cliffhanger! And with an interesting twist! How did Courtney and Duncan end up like this? Read the next chapter to find out. And yes, I added Tyler. Just thought it was important. And for all you CxD fans that had been whining...I mean asking for it, your patients will finally pay off. Please R&R with nice comments and reactions. No flames~


	9. Taking a Ride on the Wild Side

Holy crap, you guys! I feel so bad neglecting you for so long. I was currently on vacation and using the town's local library to write the beginning of it. I hope it's not too late. BTW: TDA finally came to USA! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

After Trent reentered the craft shop, Courtney made her way back to the beach house, but was muttering to herself.

"No one listens to me... Doesn't anyone care that they might get hurt?!" She let out a loud groan.

"Courtney, who are you talking to?" A voice asked. She quickly turned around and came face to face with Katie and Sadie.

"I thought you two were back at the house," Courtney said.

"We were, but there was this sale on the cutest outfits," Sadie said.

"We totally had to have it," Katie said. Courtney sighed.

"I guess you two can walk back with me," she said. The BFFFL's nodded and joined her. "Hey, what are you powers anyways?"

"Oh! I can create vapor..." Katie started.

"And I can create fog!" Sadie finished. They both turned around. On the back of Katie's left shoulder was a cluster of lilac and pink dots that looked like water vapor, while Sadie had a clusters of coral and violet clouds on the the back of her right shoulder.

"Oh, I see," Courtney said.

"Yeah. And Izzy can control/make rain, but not during thunderstorms or hurricanes," Katie said.

'That explains her orange tear drop mark below her neck,' Courtney thought. As the three were walking and talking, something was on Courtney's mind. 'So...if Izzy didn't make it rain today...Was it natural?' But she was too busy thinking to realize she was walking on the crosswalk as soon as it turned red.

"Courtney! Look out!" Both girls cried. She snapped out of her daze only to see a motorbike coming dead on at her. She let out a panicked scream and put her arms in a defencive stance to prepare for impact. Luckily, the motorbike skidded to a halt and the driver stopped a few inches in front of her. When she felt that she was alive, Courtney quickly glared at the driver.

"Hey! You almost killed me! Pay attention!" She cried.

"The light was green! You were dumb enough to walk in my way!" The driver protested. Then, he leaned in to get a closer look at her. "...Wait, is that you, Princess?" Courtney felt her body grow stiff. Only one person called her that... The driver took off his helmet and it was Duncan! She silently cursed. He smirked at her. "So, Princess has a bit of a bit of a dare devil side to her," he said.

"Stop calling me that! A-and I just wasn't paying attention," Courtney tried to protest.

"Whatever you say," Duncan said, grinning at her.

"Courtney, are you sure that you are OK?" Katie asked.

"I'll be fine... This maniac didn't run me over," Courtney said, glaring at him.

"Funny that I ran into you...or in this case, almost ran into you..." Duncan snickered.

"What, now my near death experience is now funny!?" Courtney cried.

"Jeez, calm down. I was hoping I could show you around town. Ya know, seeing that you're new here and all," he said.

"I could think of a lot of reasons of not doin that. Besides, I have to get back to the house," Courtney said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! We can bring back the groceries home," Sadie said.

"Yeah! You've been working too much and deserve a break," Katie added.

"But, I don't want a break!" Courtney cried. The "twin" mermaids/humans took the bags.

"You'll thank us later!" Katie said.

"Also, it would be nice for you and Duncan to know each other better," Sadie said. Courtney gave them a glare.

"This better not be one of your 'match-making' ideas. I don't like him at all!" She harshly whispered.

"You'll never know until you try!" The both said. Before Courtney said anything, they were gone.

"So, it's just you and me now, eh Princess?" Duncan teased. Courtney groaned.

"OK...but let me tell you something. I'm not doing this for you, just for my own benefit," she strictly said. Duncan just shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat. Now, get on," he said.

"Wh-what?" Courtney asked. Duncan reached into a small storage container on the back of his motor bike and pulled out a second helmet.

"Get on." Courtney's jaw dropped.

"N-No way! I am not getting on that death trap!" She yelled.

"You'll be fine. Wear the helmet and hold on to me," Duncan said. Courtney blushed.

"D-Do I have to?" She asked.

"I promise nothing will happen to you. Now get on, and shut up," Duncan said, giving her the helmet. Courtney whined, but obeyed. She put on the helmet and carefuly got on motor bike. She shyly wrapped her arms around Duncan's torso. "You ready?" He asked.

"I-I guess... Are you sure this thing is saaaaaaaaaafe!?" As she was talking, Duncan had started up his bike and took off. Courtney held onto Duncan for dear life, crying out in fear.

"Don't be scared! You'll be fine!" Duncan cried.

"Easy for you to say! I'm fearing for my life here!" Courtney snapped back. Duncan rolled his eyes and continued on the route. He drove around town, making sure Courtney saw everything. Of course, she saw only half of it, for mostly during the tour, her eyes were snapped shut. He continued to to drive up until he reached a road that lead away from town.

"Let me show you the best spot in this town!" Duncan cried. Courtney was a bit skeptical, but Duncan did know what he was doing. He then drove up to a small clearing. Courtney blinked in surprise. She didn't expect for Duncan to actually know such a serene place. Duncan killed the engine and put down the kick stand. "OK, we're here. ...You can let go now," he said. Courtney blinked, then realized that she was clinging tightly to his chest. She meeped in surprise and quickly got off. Duncan couldn't help but snicker. "Didn't expect you to be a spaz," he said. She shot a glare at him.

"I am not a spaz! I am one of the most level headed people out there!" She protested.

"Sure you are," Duncan said, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! This is why I didn't want to this!" Courtney cried.

"Jeez, take a chill pill, Princess," Duncan said.

"And what did I say about that nickname!" She yelled.

"Whatever you say...babe." Duncan gave her a smug grin. Courtney groaned and hung her head in defeat.

"Why exactly did you drag me all the way here?" She quietly asked.

"I wanna get to know you better. It's obvious we don't see eye to eye," Duncan said.

"What was your first clue?" Courtney softly muttered.

"Aw, don't be so harsh, Princess. I'm trying to be friendly here," he said.

"Well, I don't want to be friends. I want to go back home," she said.

"Too bad. You're stuck here with me. Unless you know how to ride one of these," he said, pointing to bike. Courtney let out a whimper, but inside she was fuming. How dare this human treat her like some common guppy! But if she wanted to go home, she had to cooperate with him.

"So...How exactly do you know about this place?" She asked.

"I cam upon this place when I was trying to get away from the cops," Duncan said.

"Oh? And what exactly did you do?" Courtney asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm afraid that information is classified," he said, smirking at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" She muttered.

"Anyways, I always come here to clear my head and it's a nice hideout when the cops are looking for me," he said, leaning against a tree.

"I hate to admit it...But it's a nice place," she said.

"Aw, you do have a heart, Princess," Duncan said. Courtney shot him another glare.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to annoy me?" She asked.

"At the time? I'm afraid not," he said. She let out a annoyed groan.

"It was a rhetorical question! You didn't have to answer it!" She cried.

"Yeah, but I like it when you get all riled up like this," he teased.

"Ugh! This is exactly why I didn't want to come here in the first place! I can't stand your kind!" She yelled. Duncan was slightly taken aback by this, but then his eyes narrowed.

"What exactly do you mean by 'my kind'?" He asked in a dangerous tone. Courtney was about to shot back a retaliation, but then it hit her. She couldn't say that it was humans that she didn't like. That would be telling him that she was a mermaid!

"I...Uh..." She quietly muttered.

"Don't even start. I know what you are saying," he said. Her entire body went cold.

'H-he knows?!' She internally panicked.

"Here I thought you were different, but you are just like everybody else."

"Ex-excuse me?" Courtney timidly asked.

"All people think of as a messed up kid who has nothing better to do than screwing up his life. Even if they know me or not, they judge me too quickly. And you are just like them," he said in a bitter tone. Courtney felt a harsh pang struck her. She didn't mean to be rude to him. It was just with her observations of humans, all she had seen was nothing but vulgarity, cruealty and harm.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..." She softly muttered. Duncan didn't say anything. But then a sly grin crept on to his lips.

"I really had you going there, didn't I?" He said. Courtney gasped, then hit his shoulder.

"You jerk! And to think I almost felt sorry for you!" She cried.

"It was just a joke, Princess. Calm down," Duncan said.

"Well, it wasn't very funny," she softly muttered. Duncan tossed her the bike helmet.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride back to town," he offered.

"You're not gonna pull any mean tricks on me, are you?" Courtney cautiously asked.

"Scout's honor," Duncan said.

"And you expect me to believe that you're a scout?" Courtney sarcastically asked.

"Just put the damn helmet on," Duncan said, putting his own one on. Courtney did so and hopped onto the bike. Duncan got on, started up the bike and drove off. Durring the this time, Courtney was thinking how she treated him. Sure, he was a bit of an obnoxious jerk...but Bridgette was right, he did have a bit of a soft side to him. Maybe she judged him a bit too harshly. Soon, Duncan parked his bike in a spot about a mile or so from the beach.

"Did you have to park so far away?" Courtney asked.

"I can't drive in the sand. Besides, it gives me more time with you," Duncan said, grinning.

"Yippie for me..." Courtney sarcastically said. They began to walk down the beach.

"So Princess, what's your family like?" Duncan asked.

"First of all, do not call me that! And second, why should I tell you?" Courtney inquiered, giving him a glare.

"No need for hostilities. How about this? I tell a little about my family, then you tell me something about yours. That's pretty even," Duncan said.

"Oh, fine. You got yourself a deal..." Courtney muttered. "Tell me about your family." Duncan let out a laugh.

"Well, it's hard to believe, but I come from a family of cops," he said. Courtney blinked in disbelief.

"W-wait...COPS?! B-But you're a..." He quickly cut her off.

"A criminal? Yeah, it's a little ironic. Sure, my family is disapointed that I won't continue the 'legacy', but that's their problem," he said.

"O-Oh...I see," Courtney said.

"So, are your parents are as stuck up as you?" Duncan bluntly asked. Courtney shot him a glare.

"They are not stuck up! They're just protective of me," she said.

"Oh, I get it. They're the type to freak out over the tiniest things is anything happens to their precious daughter," Duncan said.

"Would you just shut up?" Courtney muttered. But he was right. Her parents didn't even know that she was up on land. She felt terrible for not telling them.

"Hey, I heard you got some ink on you. Mind if I see it?" Duncan asked.

"If it'll make you shut up for 5 minutes," Courtney said. She lifted up her shirt sleeve, revealing her snowflake mark. Duncan let out a low whistle

"Wow. I've seen professional tats before, but this one is beautiful," he said. Courtney blushed a little, not expecting the complimet.

"Um...thanks," she said. Duncan soon spotted her necklace.

"So, who gave you that? A boyfriend?" He asked.

"No! My mother did when I was born! It's very precious to me," she said. Duncan leaned in closer to get a better look. He then took hold of the pendant. Courtney gasped in shock. "Get your hands off of it!" She cried, trying to push him off.

"Don't freak, Princess. I just want a better look," he said. Courtney continued to pull his hands of of her necklace, but he wouldn't budge.

"If you break it, I swear I will-AHHHH!" She didn't notice her footing was off and she and Duncan tumbled to the sand. he was hovering over her, his hands on either side of her head and their faces were inches apart. Courtney was blushing a deep red. Then they heard someone clear their throat. Both looked in that direction and saw Gwen and Trent looking at them with awkward looks on their faces.

"Are we interuppting something?" Gwen asked. Courtney realized what situation she was in and blushed hard.

"Eww! Get off of me!" She cried, kicking Duncan off of her The punk landed face first in the sand.

"I'll take that as a no," Gwen said. Duncan got up, spitting out sand from his mouth.

"The hell was that!?" He cried.

"Don't act so innocent with me, perv!" Courtney cried back.

"Are you two OK?" Trent asked.

"Just freaking peachy," Duncan muttered. That was then they heard the door to the beach house open up and standing in the doorway was Katie and Sadie.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bridgette?" Katie asked.

"I thought she was home with you guys," Trent said.

"She was before we left. We can't find her anywhere," Sadie said. Courtney and Trent's eyes widen.

"Oh no," they both said.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked. Noah then walked between the BFFFL's.

"It seems...Bridgette has snuck out... Again..." He muttered. Izzy then popped out from behind Noah.

"Dun, dun, duuuun!" She cried. Everyone gave her a wierd look. "What, was it something I said?

* * *

Phew! It's finally over! ^^ Please R and R with nice comments and hopefully Chapter 10 won't take this long


	10. Date at the Aquarium

WHOO-HOO! Chapter 10! I didn't think I would get this far! Thank you all for being so patient for the next chapter to come out. I have started school now. Senior year, FTW~ Anyhoo, I hope you like this next chapter. I feel it's a little lackluster, but it will defiantly make it up in the end. -evil grin-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Earlier that afternood, Bridgette had snuck out of the house. She knew her friends would worry, but she couldn't be stuck in her room all day. She would get ansy. She had gone out to the cove, where she and her friends would usually hang out. She was sitting on top of one of the rocks, chatting with her dolphin friends.

"It's not that I don't love the land or anything... But with all these rules, it's just getting kinda boring," she said. The dolphin clicked a reply. "You're right. I shouldn't let it keep me down." Unknown to her, someone had spotted her on the cove.

"Bridge! What's up!" She turned around and saw Geoff walking towards her.

"Oh! Hey Geoff," she said, waving. Once he got close, he sat down on the rock next to her.

"So, what's up? I figured you would be with your friends," he said.

"Oh...Well, I just needed some fresh air and they were kinda busy," she said. Geoff nodded, looking out into the ocean. Their was a brief silence between them when Bridgette spoke up. "So, are you as good as your friends say you are?" She asked. Geoff raised an eyebrow, looking a bit confused. "At surfing. They said that you were last years champ," she continued.

"Oh that! I am good, but I don't let it get to my head. It's only something I do in my spare time," he said. He let out a sigh. "Shame the weather wasn't good today. I was looking forward to the contest," he said.

"Yeah, me too," Bridgette said. One of the dolphins then popped up and clicked.

"Wow, this is the second time this week they showed up. Normally, they don't come near here and only play out in the ocean. Wonder what's causing it?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah...I wonder too..." Bridgette mumbled. She knew that wherever she went, the dolphins would follow.

"Oh well. It's one of life's greatest mysteries that we'll never know," Geoff said. He looked over at Bridgette. "How long have you been surfing?" Bridgette let out a nervous giggle.

"To be honest, not that long. In fact, yesterday was my first time," she confessed.

"No way! You totally looked like a pro out there!" Geoff cried. Bridgette blushed softly, not expecting the compliment.

"Uh, thank you," she said.

"So, what were you planning on doing today?" Geoff asked her. Bridgette cleared her throat nervously.

"I actually don't know... Maybe just hang here," she said.

"But where's the fun in that? Hey, how about this? There's an aquarium in town. Maybe we could hang there," Geoff offered. Bridgette's eyes lit up.

"Sure! That sounds like fun," she said.

"Alright. We can drive there," he said, getting up. Bridgette blinked.

"You can drive?" She asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry, I'm a pretty good driver," he said. Bridgette wasn't worried, far from it actually. She always heard about humans and their cars and she wanted to see what it was like to ride one. She beamed.

"OK!" She exclaimed. Both of them got up and walked up the beach. They then approached a dark blue sports car with a surfboard stand on top. "Nice," she said.

"Glad you like it. My parents got it for me as a birthday gift," Geoff said. He unlocked the doors and opened the drivers seat. Bridgette got in on the passenger side. They both buckled up, with Bridgette slightly confused on what a "seat belt" was, and Geoff drove off. Bridgette looked outside her window, awwing at the passing by buildings and people. She never have seen this much human culture all at once, let alone in real life.

* * *

After a while of driving, Geoff parked in front of a building. It was a blueish-aqua building with a fish on it.

"Here we are," he said, turning off the car.

"Wow, it's huge!" Bridgette exclaimed. They both got out of the car and went to the ticket booth. "W-wait, I have no money," she said.

"Don't sweat it. It's on me," Geoff said, pulling out his wallet.

"You don't have to do that for me," she said.

"But I want to," he said, flashing a grin. Another blush colored her cheeks. Geoff paid for both tickets. Once they got them, they headed inside the front lobby. Bridgette was shocked. It was even bigger inside! "Hey, we're in luck! There's not a lot of people today. No crowding," Geoff said.

"Um, is that a good thing?" Bridgette asked.

"You obviously haven't seen this place when it's packed. It's like controlled chaos," he said. He took ahold of her wrist. "Let's check this place out." Bridgette felt her heart flutter. Geoff...was actually touching her! She felt like she had gone to heaven.

* * *

The two began to start their tour, checking out all the tanks, exhibits and whatnot. Bridgette recognized a few species that were native to her home and some she had never seen. But something was on her mind... As Geoff was being distracted by a school of clown fish, she used her ability to speak with aquatic creatures with an angelfish.

'Does it feel wrong to you that you have to be cooped up in this tank? Don't you miss the ocean?' She asked.

'Everyone here does get a little homesick, but some of us were rescued,' the angelfish replied.

'How so?' Bridgette asked.

'My family lost its home to a terrible sea monster and were forced to flee. Luckily, a group of human caught us and put us here, thinking a natural predator forced us out,' it explained.

'The sea monster? I thought it was banished after the sea hag died,' Bridgette said.

'Well, something is now terrorizing us sea creatures,' the angel fish said. Then something tapped Bridgette's shoulder.

"Bridge? You alright?" She quickly spun around and looked behind her.

"Oh, sorry about that," she apologized.

"You just spaced out for a bit," Geoff said.

"Nothing to worry about," Bridgette said, rather fast. Geoff blinked, but then shrugged.

"OK, if you say so," he said.

* * *

They continued to walk around the aquarium, looking at all the different exhibits.

"So...Geoff. I hear you talk a lot about your parents. Are they nice?" Bridgette asked.

"Totally! They are like the nicest people you can ever meet!" Geoff said, beaming.

"Do they ever worry about you?" She asked.

"They're parents, Bridge. Of course they worry about me from time to time. Why do you ask?" Bridgette rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, this is my first time away from them and I'm afraid I'm worrying them too much," she said, looking down at her feet. She then felt Geoff put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't get so down about it. I'm sure they think that their daughter is responsible enough to be on her own," he said, in a cheerful tone. Bridgette stared up at him for a while, then softly grinned.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so," he said. Bridgette's stomach did a small flip, but it didn't bother her. She actually felt...safe around him. She heard about some of the kind humans from stories, but she finally got to see it for herself.

"Thanks," she said. Geoff flashed her another smile.

"No prom, Bridge," he said. He took a hold of her hand and begun to lead the way. Bridgette's heart skipped a beat.

'O-oh my gosh... He's holding my hand! O-Ok Bridgette. Just calm yourself. Don't start acting like a giggling idiot,' she warned herself. She looked up at Geoff in the corner of her eye. 'He's so nice and sweet...and yet nothing like the guys back home. Maybe we do belong together...' She let out a content sigh.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of walking and looking, the two found a bench to sit on.

"Man, I never get tired of this place," Geoff said.

"I have to admit this was pretty fun," Bridgette said. Then, a sudden thought came to her. "So, what's with you and Heather?" She asked. He let out what sounded like a mix between a sigh and a groan.

"Where do I begin? Heather sees herself as the most popular girl in school. Because of that, she believes she should be with the most popular guy, which is me," he said. Bridgette nodded slowly.

"OK, that explains it...somewhat," she said.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm fine with her crushing on me and all... But, she's not my type of girl," he said. Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"Your type?" She asked.

"Heather is too high maintenance and a little bossy. I like girls that are down to earth, generous and always puts others before herself. Someone...like you," Geoff said, giving her a sheepish smile. Bridgette's face went bright red.

'I-is he saying that...he likes me?' She thought. She hastily cleared her throat. "Oh really? Even if she was a total klutz?" She asked. Geoff shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me... But I think... Never mind," he said.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"This sounds a little stupid, but I think I might have already found my dream girl," he said. That really got Bridgette's heart going into overload.

"R-really? Who is she?" She asked, looking away.

"I don't know her name... A couple of nights ago, I almost drowned. I really thought it was the end for me. But, a girl rescued me and pulled me ashore. I can't remember much about her... But her eyes were stunning and...her voice. She had this angelic voice. I couldn't understand what she was singing, but her voice has been stuck in my head ever since," Geoff said, in a dreamy tone. Bridgette's eyes widened. Her song! He still remembered her song! Then it occured to her. SHE was his dream girl!

"W-wow, that sounds amazing," she said. He let out a sigh.

"I wish I could of gotten her name... But when I came to, she was gone," he said. "Maybe it was a mermaid who saved me." Bridgette's body tensed up. He knew about mermaids!? Then Geoff let out a laugh.

"I'm joking," he said. Bridgette blinked, but then let out a sigh of relief.

"F-for a moment there, I thought you were serious," she muttered. Geoff chuckled.

"Come on, Bridge. I think we should head back. Your friends might be getting worried," he said, getting up. Bridgette nodded, following him.

* * *

They soon left the aquarium and drove back to the beach. They were sitting near the cove, watching the sky.

"Hey, I had fun today," Geoff said.

"Me too," Bridgette responded. He turned around to look at her.

"I hope we can do this again sometime," he said.

"Yeah, I hope so too," she said. They stared out into the ocean. Geoff then silently put his hand over Bridgette's. She looked down, then back up at Geoff, who was looking away oh-so innocently. She smiled. Maybe she was right about coming up to the surface. Maybe this could be the best thing that could ever happen to her...

* * *

It was soon late at night. Bridgette got home safely, but had to listen to Courtney lecture about the danger of sneaking out. But we will worry about that later.

* * *

At that exact moment, Lindsey and Tyler were walking around a ritzy neighborhood, holding hands.

"I'm so glad that you came back," Lindsey said, beaming.

"Anything for you, babe," Tyler said. She let out a giggle, but it was quickly silenced. Coming up over the street...was Heather.

"Lindsey, you insufferable blond bimbo!" She cried. Lindsey winced, cowarding behind Tyler. The raven headed teen marched her way up to them. "I gave you a simple task and you go and screw it up!" Heather hissed. She then focused her glare to Tyler. "And you! You had your own mission to carry out, but you decided to spend some 'quality time' with her!" Tyler looked away.

"I-I'm sorry, Heather. I thought..." He started, but Heather cut him off.

"That's the problem! You thought! I didn't hire you for your brain! Ugh, that's it!" She cried. She then proceded to grab the couple by the ear and dragged them off.

"Ow! That hurts!" Lindsey cried. Heather ignored that as she brought them to a fancy looking mansion. She kicked the doors open and led them inside. Everyone knew Heather was rich, but never seen the inside of her house. But they didn't need to, for it was completely barren of furniture. There were no servents to be seen. Heck, there were no parents inside either! She dragged them to a door. She let go of their ears and opened the door. It lead downstairs to what normally would be a basement...but not this room. The stairs only went down three steps before being consumed by black, murky looking water. It was almost like an indoor pool...if that indoor pool was a miniature swamp. She then shot a glare at the couple.

"Take them off," she hissed. They both softly gulped in terror. Lindsey took off her pair of diamond earings, while Tyler took off a single, red garnet stud earing. Heather took off her pair of onyx earings. All three of them dived into the water. There was then a flash of light that came ten seconds later. Underwater, the "basement" was really a dark and nightmareish looking lair that was filled with ominous looking objects. But that wasn't the thing that stood out. All three of them had changed. Tyler now had a red and yellow mer-tail and a lightning bolt on his wrist. Lindsey had an orange and white mer-tail, as well as a white sea-shell bra and a swirl shapped mark on her lower back. But, it was Heather who changed the most. Her legs were now inky, black tentecles similliar to an octopus, her silky black hair now looked oily and matted, her eyes were a dark, menecing yellow, her skin was a greyish-green color and she had on an ebony sea urchin bra. Heather swam up to the mirror and looked at herself. "Ah, I missed my beautiful form," she said vainly.

"H-heather? We're sorry we messed up," Lindsey meakly said.

"We promise to do better next time," Tyler added. Heather turned to glare at them.

"You said that last time!" She hissed two of her tentecles then jetted out and and grabbed the two mer-people by their necks. She dragged them in closer. "I hired you two to work for me when no one in your kingdom wanted anything to do with you or your powers!" She looked over at an almost choking Lindsey. "Creating natural ocean disasters..." Looking over to Tyler, who was also struggling to breathe. "And make rain storms into thunder storms. You two have too much destructive powers for them. But here, I am greatful for your powers. I brought you into my care when no one else would. And you repay me by messing up everything I tell you!?" She screamed.

"W-we're sorry, Heather! We will do our best!" Both cried. Heather grinned evily and then let them go.

"Oh, you better. Or you will be the next meal for my pets!" She threatened. Tyler swam to Lindsey's side to comfort her. "So, let's this clear to you bumbling idiots. What is your mission?" Heather asked.

"...To find the mermaid princess and capture her for you," they said.

"That's right! And when I kill her, everyone will fear me. Then I, Heather, Mistress of the Dark Water, will soon be the ruler of both the Land and Sea!" She cried, laughing evily. "And no human or merperson will stop me!"

* * *

Soooooooo, who saw that one coming? Anyone? Anyone? -points to FTiger- Put your paw down! You already knew! Anywhoozles, please R&E with comments. Also, tell me how you reacted to my secret twist at the end. I'm dying to know!


End file.
